Ash's Story Prologue
by raychiu
Summary: Ash will travel through a new world with many friends and family. He will be like no one ever was. There are fan made regions, Pokemon and some characters Ash will meet and befriend. This story will contain some one shots before Ash's journey in Kanto and other regions. Aureliashipping.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions of the Family

**I finally found some time to do this fanfic. This is a prologue of my own Pokemon series. It contains Ash's story before his journey in Kanto.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ash lived in Otom Town in Sevestar Region, the strongest league in the world of Pokemon. He is playing with Pichu in the forest.

"Come on! Pichu! Over here!"Ash called out.

"I'm coming!"

Ash can understand Pokemon since birth. In fact, all of his family members can. Ash and Pichu are running in the forest, they are finding a space to observe Pokemon.

They watched some Caterpies and Scatterbugs crawling and Oddish walking joyfully.

"Pikachu, isn't it great? Watching all those Pokemon playing happily."

"Yeah. They are so carefree."

"You know, I really want to travel, because I can make friends and watch the new world."Ash thought happily.

"Me too."

Then a girl came behind has golden hair and red eyes. She wears a shirt with black and red stripes, a grey jeans and yellow walked towards Ash.

"There you are, Ash."

"Huh? Sis Gina? How do you find me?"

"Easy. I followed you due to father's orders."

"Oh man."

"Relax. I came so that I can avoid Dia and Palmo's arguing. So what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was wondering about what should do when I grow up."

"So you have come to conclusions? If so, Father wants us to go back home for dinner."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Ash and Gina went back to his mansion. His father, Adam, asked, "Ash, are you playing in the forest again?"

"Sorry. I'm fine with Pichu with me."

His mother, Grace said, "You should be more careful like Mark, Serena, Emma or Zossie. Well. It is lucky that you have Gina by your side."

Ash rubbed his head in said, "So do you have fun?"

"Of course.I do."

Mark said, "Really, do you see some Pokemon you haven't seen?"

"Yes."

Serena said, "Really? I want to see it,too."

Adam said, "I'm sure you can find Ash, what is in your mind after seeing the new Pokemon?"

"I want to become a Pokemon Master after I grow up! I want to see the world and befriend Pokemon."

Grace smiled, "That is a nice dream. You can become a trainer after you become ten, then you can follow your dream."

"Thanks mom."

"Mom, Dad! I want to become a trainer, too!" "Me too!" Mark, Serena, Zossie and Emma said.

Adam said, "I'm sure you all can. Maybe it is time for me to teach you everything."

* * *

 **First chapter is done now, I am from Taiwan, so there will be some grammar mistakes. As you know, Grace, Serena's mother will be Ash's mother in my story, and Ash and Serena will be siblings.I'm sorry for Amourshippers. But this story will be an Aureliashipping Story.**

 **I also have to say, Emma is the same in Pokemon XY games, Zossie is the same Zossie in Ultra Recon Squad. And Dia, Palmo, Gina and Adam are Pokemon.(Guess Who)**

 **Due to not have much time writing the story, the updates will be slower. But I will try writing until Ash start his journey. If you want to know more about my story, you can check my profile.**

 **The next chapter will be the meeting with Ash's friends I write in the profile.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Poke Pelago and The Story

Chapter 2

Ash and his family are good friends with Aether family. Ash, Mark and Serena often hang out with Lillie and Gladion to play with Adam's and Mohn's pokemon.

"Pichu Thunder Shock!" Ash called out while Pichu discharge some small electricity and made Gladion's Eevee fainted.

"Looks like my brother wins again!" Mark cheered.

"You're right." Lillie sighed.

"That was a great battle." Ash said.

"I agree. But I won't lose next time." Gladion replied.

Mohn and Adam came to the children. Adam asked, "Do you have fun battling?"

"Yes." The children replied.

Mohn said, "In that case, I have a special place that you can play."

Adam and Mohn used Charizards to take five children to a place.

Gladion asked, "Dad, where are we?"

"This is Poke Pelago, which is a group of uninhabited islands reserved for the pleasure of Pokémon. We are at the first island, where we can harvest some Poke beans."

Mohn shook the beanstalk, then some beans fall onto the ground.

"Amazing." Mark said. Pichu bite one Plain bean, he squealed and said delicious.

"I'll taste one too!" Ash said.

"But Ash, this is meant for Pokemon!" Adam warned, but Ash already ate it.

"Wow! It is amazing!" Ash said, causing everyone to look at Ash with shock. Adam said, "You like it?"

"It is tasty!"

The others tried one bite, only to spit it out with disgust. Adam thought, "Does that mean Ash is a Pokemon?"

Mohn said, "Kids, there are some more islands. Follow me."

They also try planting berries, finding treasures, playing facilities and even stay in a hot spring in the pelago.

"What a day." Ash said.

"Yeah. I'm happy that dad made a paradise for our pokemon and us." Lillie replied.

That evening, Grace and Lusamine prepared dinner and they all eat together.

* * *

In Otem Town, there is a lab, which is where Professor Pine lived.

Professor Pine is the regional Professor in Sevestar. Ash and his siblings often come to listen to Professor Pine's story of Pokemon.

Professor Pine has a granddaughter, her name is Jullie. She also loves her grandfather's stories.

"Professor Pine, do you have any new stories?" Ash asked.

The Professor laughed. "I sure do. How about I told you the story of Arceus?" Palmo, Dia and Gina gulped. Lillie said, "Arceus is the god pokemon, right?"

"Yes. He created the universe, and he is known to be the Alpha Pokemon.

A thousand years ago, in the town if Michina in Sinnoh, there is nothing but barren land. A meteor come to strike the earth. It will make the earth destroyed when it hits. Arceus came to the earth and helped destroy it. But it was injured and his plates were scattered everywhere."

"Then what happened?" Emma asked.

"A man named Damos saved Arceus with the help of repayment, Arceus used Splash plate, Zap plate, Earth plate, Meadow plate and Draco plate to make the Jewel of Life. It's power is so great that the land become fertile. Damos also promise to bring the jewel back to Arceus after 100 days."

"Did he do it?" Mark asked.

"No. Damos not only didn't give it back to Arceus, he also ordered to attack him. Causing him pain and anger. He fired Judgement to destroy the town."

Jullie said, "How could he be so evil? Arceus did a lot to them!"

"Yes. And due to the injuries and tiredness, Arceus went back to Hall of Origins to sleep. It is said that after a thousand years, Arceus will come to revenge."

"Wow. Great story." Zossie said.

"It sure is." Lillie said.

"Ash, you are quiet today, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Oh, nothing. It really is a good story." Ash gives a small smile.

After leaving the lab, Dia said, "Do you think that he will revenge?"

Palmo said, "I hope not. If he does it, all of us will be in trouble."

Gira said, "Let's just hope Ash won't be blinded by anger."

* * *

 **That should finish Chapter 2.**

 **Yes, Lillie, Gladion and Jullie appeared in the story. They will have a bigger role in the upcoming chapters. And there are some hints about Ash. Can you guess? Anyways. We will be introducing more characters in the next chapter. See you.**


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions part 1

Chapter 3

Silkan City, it is the home of the first gym in Sevestar and the north of Otem Town. There is a library in the gym, Ash and his friends like to go there and read books.

Ash looked around the second floor, he was trying to find a book. He looked at the bookshelf so concentrated that he bumped into a boy.

"Ouch!" the boy fell off and his books scattered on the has black hair, blue jacket with white under shirt inside, pale shorts and blue sneakers.

"I'm sorry." Ash helped him pick up the books.

"It's fine. I should be the one apologizing, since I got too many books in my hands." He also picked up some of his books.

"By the way, my name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said while handed him the books.

"The Champion's son? Cool! I am Nate. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

They sit on the nearby desk, Ash asked, "You love reading, right?"

"Of course I do. My father is the one that owns the library."

"Your father is also the gym leader, Gino?"

"Yes. That is why I come here every day. So Ash, how about you?"

"I love reading, because I can learn more."

"I see." Then Ash saw the book he wanted to find on the desk.

"This is the book I'm looking for! Can I borrow it?" Ash hold the book called _Legends of Pokemon_.

"Sure. But why do you want to read it?"

"Well, I heard a lot of stories from Professor Pine, but he doesn't know everything. So I want to read it myself."

"I see."

They kept reading until Lillie came and called him to leave. Ash also introduced his new friends to her.

"So Lillie, what's up?"

"Ash, Adam is battling Gino."

"What? I can't miss it! Let's go watch it!" Ash said.

"Me too!"

The three of them went to the battle area in the third floor. Adam has Snorlax while Gino used Heliolisk.

"Snorlax! Are you ready?"

"Yes, master."

Adam started to make a Z pose, the glow on its wrist shone on Snorlax.

"Use Pulverizing Pancake!" Snorlax run so fast and slam on Heliolisk, causing him to faint.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle! Snorlax wins."

Gino recalled Heliolisk and said, "Nice battle, Adam."

"Your Heliolisk is also good." Adam gave a Poke bean to Snorlax.

"Dad won!" Ash cheered. "I can't wait to become a trainer."

Then Adam and Gino went back to where everyone is, Gino said, "I see your son has befriended my son."

"It seems like it. Hello Nate. How are you?"

"Great sir. I am glad to have a friend like Ash." He shook Adam's hand.

"That's great to hear."

Ash introduced him to others, they played together and discussed some books and stories until the day is over.

"I hope you can come again." Nate said.

"Me too." Ash said. Then the group went back to Otem Town by cars.

* * *

Grace got tickets to the Pokemon Flying Race held in Skyhigh City, Ash, Gina, Serena and Lillie went there with Adam to watch on stands. Adam was also asked to participate in the race, so he used Charizard, Salamence and Archeops.

"Lillie, which team do you choose?"

"I think the one with Talonflame, Unfezant and Falcosky can win, and you?"

"I'll support Dad! He is the best." Ash cheered.

"I don't think so."

They turned and saw a boy with blue hair, grey eyes, a grey vest, and a black pants walking to them."

"Um…Who are you?" Serena asked.

"My name is East, nice to meet you."

Gina said, "East, why do you don't think so?"

"My father will win easily." He said proudly.

"Well… Who is your father?" Ash asked. East pointed at the guy with an Altaria, a Toucannon and a Noctowl.

"It is gym leader, Jet, you are his son?" Lillie said in shock.

"Yes. He had trained for the race for years."

The race started, Archeops and Toucannon went very fast. They were both first and had distance with others. Adam's Salamence lost a little by scraping his leg a little at the cliff, but Charizard quickly went pass Altaria and won.

"All right! Dad won!" Ash hugged Lillie and jumped in joy. Causing her to blush a little.

"Your dad really is something." East said.

"Of course, he is the champion." Serena said proudly.

"No way!" East said in shock.

At the race track, Adam shook hands with Jet. "Looks like I win again."

Adam said.

"Indeed. I lost fair and square." He saw Ash and East are talking. "Are those your kids that are talking to my son?"

"Looks like it is." Adam smiled.

After meeting the kids, Jet took them to his gym and showed them the sky battles, which caused interest in Serena especially. But due to underage, they couldn't do it, much to their disappointment. Ash also chatted a lot with East, they both debated about which flying type is the best. Lillie also joined in the debate, she won by saying Yveltal, much to their agreement.

* * *

The family went to Oceablu City to visit Palmo, who is being the gym leader. Serena also asked their neighbor, Reisa, to come, she also agrees. They also watched a contest at the local contest hall.

"What is a contest?" Serena asked.

"It is a speical tournament which shows off the moves of Pokemon." Adam said. "Not only that, it consists 2 rounds, the first is the appeal round, coordinators used one or two Pokemon to make a show using moves. The second phase is the battle round, trainers have five minutes to battle opponent's Pokemon. When you show off a dazzling move, the opponent will lose points. Whoever has the most points wins."

"Wow! How do you know that much?" Ash asked.

"Ash, your aunt Delia is a top coordinator." Palmo said.

"I forgot." Ash rubbed his head, Pichu sighed at his stupidity.

They also played at the beach. Serena and Reisa sat at the sand while others went to play in the water.

"Serena, I want to be a water master, do you think it is weird?"Reisa asked.

"It is not. There are so many things to explore. If that is what you want, just follow your dream."

Reisa smiled. "Thanks."

Then a water splashed on Serena and Reisa's face. They shook off the water and saw Ash.

"Don't just sit there! Come play with us!" He spray water on them.

"You're gonna pay for this, Ashy!" Reisa called while she ran towards them. Serena just laughed, but then she looked at the sun and wondered, 'What is my dream?'

* * *

 **I finished my third chapter, we introduced three of Ash's childhood friends. Who do you like the most?**

 **Anyway, I used my cellphone to write the story, so the updates maybe slow. But I will try my best to introduce all of the friends in my profile.**

 **To jurrasicdinodrew, actually, the legendaries will give Ash thier copies so that he could use them, but I think Ash won't using it because it is not fair. Well... maybe I will let Ash used them if possible.**

 **To St. Elmo's Fire, thanks for advice.**

 **Next Chapter will be the introduction of Helen, Luke, Flora and Tox.**


	4. Chapter 4 Introductions2 and reveals

Chapter 4

In Fiero City, Serena and Gladion were looking at the hot springs.

"It really is hot here, don't you agree, Serena?"Gladion turned his head to look at her, but he saw her lost her mind.

"Serena?" She didn't reply. "Serena!"

"Eek! Yes?"Serena quickly looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"N…Nothing at all!" She quickly turned her head away.

"Your heart is saying otherwise. Just tell me what is in your mind?"

Serena sighed, she said, "Last week, Reisa told me her dream. But I still doesn't know what my dream is."

Gladion hesitated for a second, then he said, "It it fine. Not many people have found their dreams that early. You can think of it anytime, even if you are traveling."

"But…"

Gladion grabbed Serena's hand, causing her to blush. "Serena. If you really don't know your dream, just think about what you love, what you want. It is not good for you to be sad at this."

Serena was speechless, all she said was "You're right".

They kept walking around the hot springs, they saw a girl having fun with a Lavappy. The girl saw the two of them, she asked, "You know, this water isn't that hot. Try coming in."

Serena and Gladion put their feet inside, Serena said, "You are right, it isn't too hot."

"Glad you like it. My name is Helen, this dude is Lavappy." She patted at the lava ball Pokemon.

"Isn't Lavappy hot?" Gladion asked curiously.

"He is well trained thanks to my dad. And your names?"

"I'm Serena Ketchum." "Gladion Aether."

"So what brings you here?" Helen asked.

"Well, my father is here for a battle with the gym leader, we just come outside and have a walk." Serena replied.

"I see. So is he a challenger?"

"No, he is the Champion already."

"Oh, I heard my father said that the champion will come here for a battle."

Gladion asked, "So you are the gym leader's daughter?"

"Yes. But I am not the type of watching every one of my dad's battle. I often sit here with Lavappy and play with him."

"I see."Serena said.

Then Helen and Serena started their girl talk and have fun together, while Gladion was sitting there smiling at them.

* * *

Ash and Zossie went for a walk at Mt Fortana, which is near Fiero City.

"Zossie, do you think of what you want to do when you grow up?" Ash asked.

"Well…I was considering joining the Ultra Recon Squad."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe because Aunt Lusamine often told us the stories. It is cool to meet the Pokemon from other dimensions."

"Wow. But I heard that it is dangerous, since there is a black monster that killed a lot of their members, leaving 3 left."

"You are right. But…"

Ash suddenly closed her he saw 5 people wearing uniforms.

"It is Team Terror…" Zossie whispered.

"What are they doing?"Ash and Zossie hid nearby and observed them.

"So the Genesect fossil is here?" " Yes sir." "Good. Destroy the cave until we find it."

Ash and Zossie were terrified at what they were hearing. "We need to stop them." Ash said.

"But how? We are not trainers, and we only have Pichu with us." Zossie said.

"Damn it. Then we need to find the fossil before they do."

"I can help." The two saw a boy coming towards them.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Luke, my family has guarded the Genesect fossil for years. I also heard that they are trying to steal the fossil, which I can't let it happen. Follow me, I can take you to a shortcut."

Ash and Zossie followed Luke to a hidden cave, they immediately found the fossil. "Okay, we should go now."

But then the explosion occurred, some grunts come in. One said, "Well well, looks like some kids beat us to it." "Hand over the fossil."

Ash said, "Leave us alone! We won't give it to you."

"A kid tries to stop us?" They laughed maliciously. A grunt took out an Arbok. "Use Poison Sting on the kids."

"Pichu! Thunder Shock!" Pichu release some electricity and blocked the attack. But more grunts sent out their Pokemon and told them to attack Ash and his friends.

Luke said, "Oh no! We are outnumbered!"

"But we can't give up! It is not over yet!"

Then the attacks combined as one and moved towards Pichu.

"No! Pichu!" Ash ran in front of him.

"Brother! Come back!"Zossie the attack hit Ash.

"Brother/Ash!"

But he was fine with a shield came in front of him.

"What?" "How did that kid not get hurt?"

Ash slowly moved forward and said, "I won't let you hurt anyone!"

His eyes glowed and an Earthquake occurred, it also knocked out all the Pokemon.

"Where did the Earthquake come from?" "We must retreat!"

Adam, Dia and the Champion of Kanto, also the member of International Police, Lance came and arrest the grunts.

"Ash, Zossie, are you alright?" Adam asked in concern.

"We are fine, Dad. But…I …"Ash said.

"The Pokemon here are fainted. How is that possible?" Lance said.

Dia asked, "Ash, what happened to the Pokemon?"

"I don't know. Someone used Earthquake on them, but I don't know who."

Zossie said, " He is not lying, someone used Earthquake and took out the Pokemon. Not only that, Brother was hit, but someone used Protect to helped him."

Adam looked at Ash, then he said, "Dia, can you take them outside?"

"Sure."

* * *

Back at their mansion, Adam called Ash, Mark, Serena, Emma and Zossie. "It is time to tell you the truth." Adam said.

"What truth?" Serena asked.

"You 5 are Pokemon." Adam turned around and looked outside.

"What?!" The five children were shocked at the news.

"Yes. Professor Pine told you guys a lot of stories. Mark , Serena, Emma, Zossie, you are the Pokemon called Switype.

"Switype? What is that?" Mark asked.

"A human who can perform Pokemon moves, so we put you guys in the category of Pokemon."

"What about Brother?" Emma asked.

"He is the only one of us who is the same species as me. Ash, can you close your eyes?"

"Yes, dad." Ash did it, he started to change his form. Then an Arceus stood at Ash's place.

"A…Arceus…?!" The children was too shock to say anything.

"So I am Arceus? No way…" Ash said.

"This is not a joke. Ash you are Arceus, the chosen one."

Ash immediately changed back to normal, Ash said, "Does that mean…Dia, Palmo, Gina, Mom, Uncle Tobias and Aunt Delia are…"

"Your mom, Tobias and Delia are normal humans. But the others aren't. Do you know why Gina always found you when you were lost?"

Ash and his siblings hesitated for a second, Mark said, "Of course! She is Giratina! She can go through Reverse World to find us!"

"So… does that mean…Dia and Palmo are Dialga and Palkia?"

"Yes. It may be a shock to you. But I have decided. Tomorrow we will start our training."

"So we can battle like Pokemon…Awesome!"

The children also cheered, they can't wait to start their training.

* * *

The group went to Grenny City. Lillie also learned that Ash is a Pokemon, she felt uneasy at first, but few days later, he started to get used to it. The same also goes to Gladion and Reisa.

"Hey, where did Ash go?" Emma asked.

"He lost again? I'll go find him." Gina said.

She searched everywhere, but she couldn't find him.

"What? But how?"

Gina, for the first time, started to worried that Ash went missing, she told Adam about this. Dia said, "No need to panic." He walked towards a girl with a black hair, brown eyes.

"Hello, miss. May I ask what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was attracted to the flowers. They are beautiful." She picked one and put it on her hair.

Dia said, "Okay, Ash. I know it is you."

"What?" All of them were surprised, since they knew Ash is a boy, not a beautiful girl.

Ash giggled, "You caught me."

"Ashy, what happened to you?" Reisa asked.

" Oh, nothing. I found out I can change into a girl yesterday with my own will. I can also change back." Ash closed his eyes and glowed, she went back to her male form.

Lillie asked, "But why do you like to be a girl?"

"Oh, I like both, and being a girl can make me be more sensitive."

Adam smiled, "You know. I also liked to be a girl when I am with Delia. Seems like you are inherited from me."

Ash smiled and changed into the girl once again. "Dad, can I go shopping?" Everyone couldn't believe what Ash just said.

"Gina , can you be with Ash?" "Yes Father."

Lillie, Reisa and Zossie also came with Ash. They tried a lot of clothes and make ups.

Reisa said to Lillie, "Wow, I have never seen this side of him before."

"Me too. I'd kind of like it."

Reisa teased, "You have a nice boyfriend." Lillie blushed, "What are you talking about?" "Nothing."

They come across a shop, they saw a girl humming while watching at the clothes.

"I think this dress looks good on you." The girl took out a blue dress to Ash. "Hi, I am Flora." The group introduced themselves to her, Ash tried out the dress, she was amazed by her appearance. "Wow. Flora, how do you know this dress will suit me?"

"My mom is the owner of the shop, she is also the fashion designer."

Gina said, "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Garna, right?"

"Yes. You know her?"

"Our dad is battling her today."

"Oh, you must be the Champion's children. Let me show you around."

They tried on more dress and purchased some of them. Then they went to the gym and watched the battle. Before leaving, Flora also promised them to come to play with them at Otem Town.

* * *

Ash and his gang had another neighbor, his name is Tox, he just moved there from Purgh City.

Ash and his friends meet him playing with a Drucan. They introduced themselves to him, he did the same to them.

"So Tox, what is your dream?" Mark asked.

"Seeing you have a Drucan, is your dream a doctor?"

"Yes. I want to heal Pokemon just like my mom, Nurse Joy does."

"I see. Do you mind if we have a small battle?"

"Sure."

Ash used Pichu while Tox used Drucan.

"Pichu start with Charm!"

"Drucan, use Acid!"

Pichu trued to make a cute face, but he was hit by Acid.

"Use Volt Tackle!"

Pichu quickly hit Drucan, but he was poisoned.

"Drucan's ability is Poison point…" Gladion muttered.

"Will Pichu be fine?" Emma asked in concern.

"Maybe." Mark said.

"Venoshock!" Tox said.

"Quick Pichu! Use Volt Tackle once more!"

The two attacks combined, it created an explosion. Then the two Pokemon have swirls on their eyes.

"A draw…" Reisa said.

"Amazing…" Lillie said.

Then Ash walked towards Pichu and gave him a Sitrus Berry. He then walked towards Tox.

"Great battle Tox."

"You too. Your Pichu is also amazing."

Since that day, he becomes their friend and they played together.

* * *

 **I finished this chapter on school bus, it wasn't pleasant, but I did it somehow.**

 **Anyway, although I want to introduce some characters, but I think it is better to go in the plot of Ash and his family are Pokemon. Yes, he is an Arceus. I like the idea of Ash being Arceus's son. Due to this revelation, Ash can change into girl whenever he likes.**

 **As for the OC Pokemon, I will make a Pokedex in my main story.**

 **Team Terror is a evil organization in Sevestar, its goal will be mentioned in the next you are bored, you can guess which one.**

 **Next time, I will introduce David and Elline siblings, Daniel and Golly. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Intoductions 3

Chapter 5

Rotaeel City is the biggest city in Sevestar, it has a lot of shops and facilities. Ash and his friends liked to go there when they have nothing to do.

" What should we do next?" Serena asked.

"Well… it is Tox's turn. So Tox, where do you want to go?" Ash asked, still in his female form.

" If you ask me, I want to see the view on top of the tower."

" That is right, the tower is the tallest building in Sevestar, we can't miss it." Reisa said.

"Yeah, let's go there!" Zossie said.

Grace took the children to the tower and bought some tickets. Ash also changed back to his male form. They rode the elevator to the tallest floor and start looking at the view.

"Wow! I can see Mt. Fortana from here!" Lillie said.

"Me too! Is that Emerald Forest?" Ash asked while pointing at the forest in the distance.

The kids enjoyed themselves on top of the tower, they also took some photos.

" Excuse me." Ash said to a boy and a girl with lemon colored hair.

" Can I help you?" The boy asked.

" Yes, We want to have a group photo, I want to ask if you can help us?"

The girl said, "Sure. I'll help. By the way, my name is Elline. This is my brother, David."

"Nice to meet you, I am Ash."

Elline helped them took a group photo, then they started chatting with each other.

"So David, you want to become an Inventor?" Gladion asked.

" Yes, it is me and my cousin's dream."

" That is cool. How about you? Elline?" Lillie asked.

"I want to become an actress like my aunt."

"Actress? Who is your aunt? Is she famous?" Mark asked with stars in his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe it. The current Kalos Champion, Diantha." David said.

"No way! I love her works!" Serena said.

"Me too! And I always want to meet her!" Ash said.

"That is what everyone says to us. I want to be like her one day." Elline said.

"I am sure you can do it. Just never give up until it is over."

"Thanks, Ash."

The siblings offered Ash and his friends for a stay in their house, which is in the tower. The gang were shocked at the fact that the siblings lived here, but they gladly enjoyed it.

* * *

They also got to Solanet Town of the Space Observation Center, Zossie was interested in the space things.

" Do you think that Deoxys really exist?" Lillie asked.

"Of course. If Arceus exists, so does it."

Then they felt a strong Psychic energy coming.

"You are a Pokemon, right?"

Ash and Lillie turned and saw a boy coming to them. The boy had a white shirt and a purple belt.

"You have a very good disguise."

"Um…thanks. Who are you?"

"I am Daniel. And you?"

"Lillie." "Ash. I want to know, are you a Psychic?"

"So you also noticed my Psychic powers."

"What is a Psychic?" Lillie asked.

"It is a group of people who can use Psychic powers. They can read minds or float in the air. They were enemies of Aura Users thousands of years ago. They even started a war to determine the fate."

Daniel said, "Yes, the Aura users won the war, so that we can be friends with Pokemon. So you are born from a Pokemon and an Aura user? Interesting."

"Yes. I am the descendant of Sir Aaron."

"Oh, the one who sacrifices himself to save the world. It is an honor to meet you."

Before they could talk more, they heard the alert.

"What is happening?" Lillie asked.

"Team Terror. They are here for the Ultra Suit…"

They quickly ran towards the room.

"What is the Ultra Suit?" Ash asked.

"It is the suit that protects the owner from any damage in every environment. Team Terror often tried to steal it."

"Why do they need the suit?"

Daniel said, "Its main goal isn't stealing Pokemon. Its goal is to use the stolen Pokemon to create a ritual to summon Ultra Wormholes. They want to use Ultra Beasts to rule the world."

Lillie said, "We can't let it happen! Mom said that they are dangerous species!"

"We know."

They met some grunts blocking the way, Ash used Stone Edge to knock them out. Then more grunts used Pokemon to attack them, Daniel used Psychic to held them, letting Ash shot them with Moonblast.

They got to the room where the suit is, a man was standing in front of them.

"I can't believe my grunts were defeated by mere kids." He cursed.

"You are Team Terror's Leader…Zane!" Daniel said.

"Oh, so you know me. Then you won't be out here alive."

He tossed a ball and appeared a Tyranitar. It creates Sandstorm and the three couldn't see.

"Attack them with Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar shot a beam, but it was blocked by Ash's Protect.

"Ash?" Liilie said.

"I will protect you, no matter how." Ash gave her a confident smile.

"So you can use moves. But you can' t stop me!"

Ash used Flash cannon to payback. But then the Pokemon caught Lillie.

"No! Liilie!" Ash said.

"You chater…" Lillie struggled to break free of Tyranitar.

"Now what do you want? She be gone or you surrender?"

Ash mentally cursed at the situation. Then Lillie floated away from its grip.

"Daniel!" Ash and Lillie exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me." He said. But a Hyper Beam hit Lillie, causing him to faint.

"No, Lillie!" Ash ran towards her, then he shot an Aura Sphere to make Tyranitar faint.

"This isn't over." Zane said while ran away.

"Lillie, please wake up!" Ash shook her shoulder, but no reply.

Daniel said, "She is still alive, she just unconscious. Ash, you can use Heal Pulse, can't you?"

"I'll try." Ash put his hand on her, he emitted a pink glow, not long after, Lillie slowly awake.

"Lillie!" Ash hugged her immediately, causing her to blush.

"You are awake. I am so scared of losing you." Ash cried.

Lillie smiled at him. "Thank you Ash."

Adam and the others came in. Gladion asked, "Lillie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Adam asked Ash, "Where is Zane?"

"He retreated. It is lucky that he didn't steal the Ultra Suit." Ash said.

"I see."

Lillie suddenly said, "Ash, did you talk to me?"

"Huh? I was talking to my Dad, why do you ask?"

Pichu said, "It is weird."

Then Lillie suddenly said, "That voice again…"

Adam asked, "Ash, did you do something to her?"

"I only used Heal Pulse to make her awake."

"I see." Adam walked towards her. "Lillie, it seems Ash also gave you the Power to hear Pokemon. You can understand what they say."

"I can…"

"That is amazing,Lillie." Gladion said.

"Brother?"

"It can help you on your journey. You can learn what they are saying."

Lillie said, "I guess it is great."

The group went back to the main hall, Daniel also offered them for a stay at night in his house.

* * *

They went to Quest Town, which is a place full of ghosts. Gina is also the gym leader there.

They went to the Fright House for adventure. Ash and Lillie are the only ones that are entering.

"Man, who would have thought we are in an actual Ghost house."

"Yeah…" Lillie is a little scared, she closed her eyes and cling on Ash's arm.

They kept walking, until they saw a Gengar saying, "Boo!"

Lillie was frightened, she let out a screem, Ash said, "Wait, Lillie."

He turned to the Gengar. "I know this is just a costume, you are not an actual Gengar."

The girl came out of the suit and said, "You got me."

"Why are you wearing the Gengar suit to scare people?" Lillie asked.

"Because I have no friends. My name is Golly, I lived here alone. Nobody wants to get near me because I am a freak. I love making friends with ghost types, so I disguised myself to become one."

"I see. My name is Ash, and this is Lille. How about you show us around the house?"

"Huh?"

"You love to be with ghost types, but that doesn't mean that you are a freak. If no one want to be friends with you, we will." Ash said.

Golly ahed a drop of tear and said, "Thank you."

She showed them around the house, she also explained the beach inside is for Palossand, the Freezing room is for Froslass, and the Forest is for Trevenant. Making the group didn't feel like inside a ghost house.

After heading outside, they introduced Golly to others, they also learned about her story and become friends with her.

* * *

The next one who moved to Otem Town is a boy named Terry. He has a Houndour by his side. Ash and the group all greet him when he and his family moved to the house, they also played with each other.

One day, they all saw Terry practicing some moves with Houndour.

Reisa asked, "Terry, are you practicing contest moves?"

"Yes. I want to become a Top Coordinator."

"I thought you want to be a member of International Police like your Mother." Emma said.

"Oh, that is also my dream. The reason I want to do contests is because they are dazzling."

"Me too. How about we have a contest battle?" Ash said.

"You are on!"

Ash used Pichu while Terry used Houndour, Pichu started off with a Disarming Voice while Houndour used Fake tears. Next, he used Ember while Pichu used Thunder Shock to make the field sparkle. " Okay, Pichu, use Charm!" "Houndour, use Taunt!" Then the two Pokemon made faces, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I guess that is it." Ash said.

"Yeah. Maybe one day we will face each other in the Grand Festival."

"You are right."

Reisa said, "Don't forget I will also be participating."

"Of course not. Let's hope we can all be one."Ash replied.

* * *

A week later, Ash took part in a bug catching contest. He ran in the forest alone, trying to find the Pokemon. Then he saw a girl in the forest.

"Hello, are you also a contestant?"

"Yes, my name is Insey. And you?"

"Ash Ketchum. Do you find any bug Pokemon?"

"Not yet. I am finding a Beedrill. And you?"

"I want to find a Butterfree. How about we look together?"

"Sure."

They run around Bugger Forest, they saw a swarm of Beedrills. Insey caught one, but the others trying to attack them.

"We must have angered them." Ash said.

"What should we do?" Insey asked.

"You run, I'll take care of them."

"Are you crazy? How are you going to do it?"

"Believe me."He gave her a stern look, then Insey ran. "Be careful! Ash!"

"I will." Ash replied. Then he kept shooting Flamethrower to scare away the Beedrills, he also ran when the smoke covered them. He hid inside the cave and took a rest.

"I'm glad that work out."

But he saw a Volcarona coming towards him. Ash didn't leave, he let the Volcarona approach him. Then Ash threw a Pokeball and caught it.

"I really want a Butterfree, but this is also good." He said while walking outside the cave and went back to the center.

"The winner is… Ash Ketchum! Which caught a Volcarona!"

The crowd cheered at him. Insey said, "Good job, Ash. Not many food a Volcarona in the wild."

"Thanks."

Since Ash is the winner, he got the Volcarona. Ash decided to let his father used it, which he agreed. Insey also become his friend.

* * *

Ash's mother, Grace, is a famous Pokemon racer. Every year, there is a Pokemon race in Isolate Town. Grace will always use her Rhyhorn to attend the race.

"Mom will win this time!" Serena cheered.

A boy came and asked, "So the famous Rhyhorn Racer Grace is your mother?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Trenor, I am a fan of your mother. She is a good racer."

Serena said, "Yeah, but riding a Rhyhorn is hard for us."

They gang also introduced themselves to him. They watched the race together, Grace and her Rhyhorn quickly caught up with a racer with a Rapidash. She got to the finish line first.

"Alright! Mom won!" Zossie said.

"Yeah! She is the best!" Ash said.

The group went to meet Grace, they also cheered for their mother to win.

Trenor also asked his parents to offer Ash and the gang the ride of the train, they rode it back to Rotaeel City.

* * *

 **I initially wanted to split this into two chapters, but I thought the introduction was not long. Now there is only one person left. To be honest, the reason I introduce these characters is because I want to introduce the gym leaders and Elite four in Sevestar, my OC region. There are 14 gyms in this region, Ash can pick 8 to challenge.(Or he'll challenge all of them)**

 **The Elite four's typing in this region:**

 **Dark, Dragon, Fighting and Ice**

 **The next thing I want to mention is that I finished all 180 Pokemon Ash will capture in my profile, the OC Pokemon will have descriptions in the main story, the same goes for the typing for the Vigoratian forms and Treminian forms.**

 **The next chapter will be the end of Team Terror, the villain team in Sevestar. Here is my next plot:**

 **End of Team Terror, Professor Oak's Summer Camp, The first time to the region, Nihilego accident, move to Aunt Delia's house.**

 **After that, I will go into the main story. Be sure to review and ask questions.**


	6. Chapter 6 Team Terror Mess

Chapter 6

Ash is now 6 years old, he often hangs out with others and training to be more skilled at battling.

"Serena, you have to shoot higher, try to endure the wave sent back to you."

"I am trying."

"Let me show you again."

Ash is training Serena with Charge Beam, which isn't easy for Serena.

* * *

But in the meantime, at Mt. Iceat Team Terror's Base, a grunt yelled, "Boss! We found where that Ketchum lived!"

Zane smiled evily, "Good job! Send the helicopters and catch him!"

"Yes boss!" The grunts all left the room.

Zane looked at the ritual device. "Soon, you will be a perfect sacrifice to my wonderful Ultra beasts."

His laugh echoed throughout the room.

* * *

"That is right, Serena, you did a great job." Ash said.

"Thanks, Brother Ash." Serena smiled.

They saw Lillie rushed towards them with a emergency expression.

"Ash. My mother wants to meet you, this is an emergency."

"What? What happened?"

"No time to explain. Let's go."

They went to the mansion, they saw Lusamine there with an unfamiliar girl.

Lusamine said, "Ash, you finally arrived."

"Miss Lusamine, what's wrong?" Ash asked in a curious question.

"We found this girl when my workers are patrolling Mt. Iceat. She has something to tell you."

The girl has pink hair that goes to her shoulder. She wore a blue t shirt and dark black jeans.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. I am. Miss…"

"I am Minami. I was looking for you."

" Why do you want to find me?"

"It is about Team Terror, they are targeting you."

"What? Team Terror?"

Lusamine said, "The boss wanted to use you to summon Ultra Beasts. They often used Pokemon to do this, but they will use you, which means that they know you are not human. Ash, do you transform in front of them?"

Ash said, "There is one time, I met the boss of Team Terror, he tried to attack us. I didn't want Lillie to get hurt, so I…"

Lusamine said," I see, it is nice for to save my daughter, but that movement made you in danger."

"What should we do?"

"I think our solution to this case is to make sure you don't get caught." Minami said.

"And how do you know that Team Terror is targeting me?"

Minami paused for a second, then she said, "The boss is my father."

"What?!" Ash jumped and tried to run.

Lusamine said, "Wait, Ash. She isn't part of Team Terror."

"She's right. I really hate what my dad is doing. Because of his obsession with Ultra Beasts, he hardly took notice of me. This was more worse when my mom died."

Ash walked back and said, "I am sorry."

"It is okay." Minami gave him an assured smile.

"Right now, Adam and I came to an agreement, we will let you hide in Ultra Megalopolis until we defeat them."

"But I have to battle, too! I can't just sit around!"

Lusamine smiled "I am glad that you are willing to help, but you aren't a trainer yet."

Ash was sad. "You are right."

Not long after, they heard the door knocking. Lusamine opened the door and saw two people with white skin and space suits.

"Dulse, Solera, you come."

Dulse said, "We got the news, so where is the child?"

"He is here." Lusamine took Ash to them.

"You must be Ash, nice to meet you, I am Solera. I will be taking you to Captain Phyco."

Ash slowly nodded and went with them.

After they left, Lusamine turned to Minami, "As for you…I think we should discuss about it.

* * *

Back at the Ketchum Residence, Adam had all the other members to Kanto to find Delia. Not long after, the grunts are here.

"Go away, you are not welcome here!" Adam said.

"Where is your son?" One grunt asked.

"We hid him in a safe place where you can't find him."

"Then we will use force to let you speak!"

The grunts sent out their Pokemon.

"Ho-Oh! I need your assistance!" Adam called out, the said phoenix came and bowed to Adam.

"You called me?"

"Yes. I need you to punish these humans."

"Sure."

* * *

At Ultra Megalopolis, Captain Phyco from the Ultra Recon Squad had meet Ash. He offered Ash to become a member of the Ultra Recon Squad. Which he agreed.

"Captain, Phyco. What is that?" He pointed at the black thing.

"That is Necrozma, young one. It is a monster you don't want to enrage. It killed a lot of our members due to its rage, which is why we have 3 people left."

"But why don't you leave?"

"Because our destiny is determined. We can't leave until the Blind one knows his wrongdoing."

Phyco took him to a lot of Ultra spaces, Ash also learned and befriended every one of them.

A month later, Phyco said to Ash. "Ash, I got the news that your father has been captured by Team Terror."

"No way! I am going to save him!" Ash tried to run, but Phyco stopped him.

"I will let you go, but wait for you get these things with you."

He gave Ash 10 Beast balls.

"Are those?" "Yes, Ultra Beasts. Use them to defeat the grunts, but don't kill them."

"I won't." He said while he went back to his world.

* * *

In Team Terror Base, Adam was in a dungeon. Zane came and said, "The Great Champion is my prisoner, don't you think it is pathetic?"

"What do you want? Zane?"

"Where is your son?"

"Why do you need him? You already caught me."

"He is the perfect sacrifice to my plans. Not even you can compare to him."

"Then forget about it, I won't tell you."

"Then how about I attack them?"

Adam's eyes went wide when he saw Grace, Zossie, Mark, Serena, Emma, Dia, Palmo, Gina, Minami and Pichu in the prison.

"Shocked? I already knew my traitorous daughter will tell you about my plans, so I set the track device on her before she ran away."

"Leave them alone! They do not deserve this!" Adam yelled.

"Oh, I will if you tell me where Ash Ketchum is!" Zane said.

Then they heard an alarm. Zane called the grunt, "What is it?"

"Sir! It is Ash Ketchum!"

Adam eyes went wide once more, Zane said, "Looks like your son came into his trap, right Adam?" He turned to the grunt, "Capture him! No matter how!"

"Yes! Boss!"

He turned to Adam," I will go make a welcome and a farewell party for him." Then he left.

Adam then used his power to contact Looker, Lance, and Nanu. "Yes guys can hear me?"

Lance and the other two were outside the building.

"I can." Lance said.

"Protect my son no matter how, he is heading towards the base."

"Okay." Lance told the other 2 the plans, they nodded and went to find Ash.

"Okay guys, we have to save Dad and end Team Terror once and for all."

Ash said while looking at the front gate of the base. They saw 3 grunts are approaching, Ash said, " Okay, here goes nothing." He recalled all 10 of his Ultra Beasts and moved forward.

"Stop right there and come with us!" One grunt said.

"As if I will listen to you! Send out your Pokemon and let me defeat it!"

"You are confident, aren't you? Fine, it is your doom."

They took out 3 Pokemon.

"Buzzwole! Use al your punches!"

Then Buzzwole used Draining Punch and Focus Punch to defeat all of the Pokemon and knocked out all grunts. "Good job, Buzzwole, let's go."

Zane watched the battle in his room, he said, "How could he caught Ubs! They are supposed to be mine!" He looked at Adam's cell. "Maybe I can use him."

Ash used Nihilego, Kartana and Blacephleon to defeat the grunts in the way, he quickly went to the cell. What he saw is his family lying unconscious on the ground.

"Everyone! Are you okay?" Ash shook them all, but they wouldn't get up.

A grunt walked in and said, "It is no use, they were injected some serum, they won't awake until we have the medicine."

Ash said, "Who are you? Why do you tell this to me?" Ash tried to take out Nagadazel, but the grunt took off its disguise and it showed a man with a brown coat.

"I am Looker of the International Police,your father requested me and the other two to protect you."

Ash sighed in relief. "So where are they?"

"Lance and Officer Nanu is taking care of the grunts outside. We must take you and your family outside."

"Okay, but what medicine they had used on them?"

"Looks like some Pokemon's Toxic. It isn't showing clearly."

Ash took out the antidote. "Maybe this will work."

Ash injected the medicine to all of them, Looker said, "You are very skilled at this."

"I learned it when I was training to become a member of URS."

"You are a part of URS?"

"Yes, I just came back from their world."

After everyone was injected, the group started to awake.

"Huh… where are we?" Mark said while holding his head.

"I remember we were attacked. And…" Serena said.

"Guys you are awake!"

"Ash/Brother!"

Some of them hugged Ash since he is safe, but Looker said, "You can have your reunion later, but first we need to get out of here."

Ash said, "You guys go ahead."

"But what about you?" Gina asked.

"Dad isn't here, which means he is with the Boss. I will go help him!"

"But that is too dangerous!" Grace said.

"I know, that is why I trained myself!" Ash retorted back.

Dia said, "Mom, we can't stop him, but we will go with him."

Palmo said, " are experienced trainers."

Gina said, "Count me in, too."

"Alright, be careful."

Pichu also hopped on Ash's shoulder. "I am sorry, buddy. I will be by your side."

"It's fine."

* * *

Looker took the others to safety, while Ash and his three siblings went to find their father.

They went to a room and saw Adam bound on a machine. "Dad!"

Ash tried to run towards him, but a Hyper Beam stopped him.

"I won't let you ruin my plans. Ash Ketchum."

Ash growled at the sight of Zane. "Let my father go! Zane!"

"I will do it if you hand over your Ultra Beasts, or your father will become a sacrifice." Dia said, "Ash, don't do it." "I won't." Ash smiled at Dia.

"How about a 5 on 5 battle? If you win, I will let you take my UBs.

Palmo asked, "Ash, what are you thinking?"

Zane said," If you can beat me, how funny."

He tossed a Treminian Metagross. "Deal. But you can't use Ultra Beasts."

"It is fine." He turned to Gina, "Sis, can you battle?"

"Sure. Maybe I can exercise at this."

She turned into Giratina, Zane growled, "Of course, you are Pokemon…"

"So do you want me to do it myself or you'll command me?"

"Do it yourself then."

Metagross started off with a Shadow Punch, but Giratina used Shadow Force to dodge it, then she came out and used Earth Power, but Metagross used Magnet Rise to dodge it. "Very clever. But…" She used Shadow Claw and hit it Supper Effective. "Not good enough." She used Dragon Claw to finish it off.

Zane recalled Metagross and said, "This is just the beginning!"

He sent out Aerodactyl and and Palmo transformed and battle them. Dialga used Flash Cannon on Cryogonal, but it used Acid Armor to dodge, then Aerodactyl used Rock Slide, Palkia used Protect, but Dialga got hurt. Palkia used Aqua Tail and hit Aerodactyl, Cryogonal used Ice Beam on Dialga, only to be deflected by Iron Defense. "Dia, I hate to say, they are very weak."

"Yeah. How about we end their misery quickly?"

They both used Roar of time and Spacial Rend to defeat the two Pokemon.

Zane cursed at his loss, but he tossed a Tyranitar and a Hydreigon. Ash and Pichu went to battle. Zane laughed, "Seriously? Are you going to use that little rat to defeat me?"

"I trust my Pichu. You will loose."

"So confident, aren't you, let's make it interesting." He touched his key stone on his belt and Hydreigon glowed, it has five heads instead of three.

"Mega Hydreigon?" Ash was lost at words. "That won't stop us! Right? Buddy?"

"Yeah!"

At first the Sandstream ability, Ash couldn't see everything, but he got it changed by using Hail, then he used Aura Sphere on Tyranitar, Pichu also used Disarming Voice. Tyranitar used Dark Pulse while Hydreigon used Tri Attack. Ash quickly used Iron Defense to lower the damage, but Pichu was hurt when hit by a Dragon Claw.

Pichu! Are you alright?" It slowly stood up and started to glow, then a Pikachu appeared instead of a Pichu." Way to go! Pikachu!"

Zane said, "So it evolved, ot doesn't matter! Use Hyper Beam! Both of you!"

The two beams come, but Ash used Shadow Ball while Pikachu used Electro Ball to deflected it. "This is the end!" Ash used Moonblast while Pikachu used Brick Break to knock them out.

"No! This can't be happening! I can't be defeated." He screamed. He tried to do the ritual, but he saw Adam is gone.

"Where did he go?" Zane said.

"That is enough, father!"

He saw Minami and Adam on the other side.

"You traitor, I've done everything for you, and this is how you repay me?"

"Done everything? What you did to me is beating me up and ignore me! I am ashamed to have a father like you!"

Zane is too angry to speak, he tried to hit Minami, but Adam said, "Darkrai! Dark Void!"

He got hit and fell asleep. Ash said, "Dad, are you okay?"

"Thanks to Minami, I left the machine. I see your work paid off, you did a good job."

* * *

Back outside, Zane and all the team members were sent to prison, Ash also had a talk with Phyco.

"You have passed the test, now you are officially a member of the URS."

"Thanks. But…"

"I know what you are thinking, you can stay at your world, whenever there is a mission, I will call you."

"Thanks. And thank you for lending me these." He gave the UBs back to Phyco.

"No problem." Then he went back to the Ultra Megalopolis.

Looker came to Ash, he said, "Ash, thanks to you, we finally disbanded Team Terror."

"No problem."

Nanu came and asked, "Ash, do you want to be a member of the International Police?"

"What?" Everyone was shocked. Looker said, "Seeing you did a good job, our boss wanted you to become one of us, do you agree?"

Ash was happy, he said, "I'd like to. So when will we start training?"

Lance said, "Right now you should take a rest, we will call you later."

Then the International Police bid farewell to them.

Ash asked Minami, "Your father is in prison, what about you?"

"Well…I…"

Adam asked, "How about you become a part of our family?"

"But…"

"It is fine by us." Grace said. Then Minami smiled with tears on her face.

"Thank you. I'd like to."

"That's great, Minami!"

Then the gang went back home after an eventful day.

* * *

 **Wow, I made it, Team Terror is now disbanded, and Minami become one of the Ketchum family. And Ash is a member of URS and International would have thought of that?"**

 **Next time we will be heading to Professor Oak's Summer Camp. Be sure to review and ask questions.**


	7. Chapter 7 The start of the Summer Camp

Chapter 7

During the year, Ash had trained to become a International Police by Looker. He had done his work with Pikachu so well that he got the rank higher than Officer Jenny. Sometimes, his mission is to capture the escaped Team Terror Grunts or poachers that hurt Pokemon, Ash never lost a single criminal.

Besides International Police training, he sometimes will go to Ultra Megalopolis to do some URS work, like taking care of the lost Ultra Beasts, the Fallers, and learning the history. He also asked Phyco to let Zossie join the team since it is also her dream, which he eventually agreed. Ash and Zossie often worked together to do missions since it is dangerous to do alone.

Ash also hanged out with his other friends, together, they played a lot of games and even Pokemon battles. They will also go to Professor Pine's Lab to listen to Professor Pine's stories of legendaries. They also learned the 3 legendary birds, 3 legendary dogs, forces of nature, and so on.

Now it is Ash's seventh birthday, Ash was training Pikachu outside. "Pikachu, you know what? It is my birthday, which means I can become a trainer after 3 more years!"

"Good for you! I also can't wait to see more!" Pikachi gave Ash a high five.

They went back to his house, what shocked them is that all of his friends made a surprise party for him. "Everyone? You did this for me?"

Reisa said, "Of course, who would miss our friend's birthday?"

Terry said, "Yeah, and you gained a lot this year, so it should be a big party for you."

Everyone laughed at the statement, Ash also shed tears of joy.

"Thanks, everyone."

After blowing the candle and eating the cake, the friends gave Ash presents.

First is Flora, she gave Ash a blue jacket that goes well with his gloves. Tox gave him his own first aid kit, so he can help more Pokemon when he is on a mission.

Helen gave him a case of Pokeball custom seal for contests, which gave Reisa some jealousy. East gave him a collection of all kinds of birds feathers, which Ash gladly accept.

Reisa gave Ash a homemade Pearl String, which is rare and shiny. Mothina gave Ash a bug catching net, which he could caught some Bug Pokemon. Nate gave him a book of battle strategies, so he can read a come up with new ones. Elline gave Ash the new movie where Diantha is the actress. Trenor gave him a free pass for the Sevestar Express, so he ride the express every time he wants.

Terry gave him some cooking appliances since Ash loved to cook, David gave Ash a new watch, Daniel gave Ash a model of space shuttle. Luke gave Ash a stone collection, which contains the evolution stones. Golly gave him a costume of Dusknoir so he can scare others, which made others sweatdrop.

Lillie and Gladion gave Ash the Sun Flute and The Moon Flute, which he can summon Solgaleo and Lunala at Alola Region and played as the instrument in other places. Julie gave Ash the document of all the stories her grandfather told them.

Dia, Palmo, Gira, Mark, Serena, Emma, Zossie and Minami gave Ash a card made by themselves, which made Ash felt touched.

"Thank you guys, I will cherish those presents."

Grace said, " Ash, your presents are not over yet, your Grandpa and I decided to give you this." She took out a box for Ash, he opened and almost fainted.

"A key stone! This is perfect! Thanks Mom!" Ash hugged his mother, which made everyone smiled at the scene.

Adam said, "Ash, as for my present, I should give you this."

He gave Ash an egg, which is brown on the outside.

"Wow, I can't wait to see what is inside. Thanks Dad."

"No problem. I also had an anouncement to make."

He turned to everyone in the group.

"Professor Oak will have a summer camp starting on next week. He will also have all the champions to come so it will be a two month camp!"

"We can attend, too?" Terry asked.

"Of course, if your parents agree."

The kids were excited, they could meet a lot of people, this is the opportunity which they couldn't miss.

* * *

The next week, everyone packed their belongings and took the plane to Kanto's Pallet Town. Ash and his family went to meet their Aunt Delia and played at the garden. In Pallet, Town, Ash and his family often played with a boy named Gary and a girl named Leaf, Gary often likes to brag about being Professor Oak's son, he is better than everyone, which is the only thing they couldn't put up with, while Leaf is a girl who was afraid of birds due to being kidnapped by a group called Team Rocket who used Fearow to captured her. Delia's wife, Red saved her, but due to losing her parents, Delia adopted her as her daughter.

Ash also liked to visit Professor Oak when he and his family visit their aunt. He is also like Professor Pine, he likes to study Pokemon. He also lent his own Pokemon for Ash and the others to play with.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Summer Camp. I am your host and the Professor, Samuel Oak. It is a pleasure to meet 25 campers for our 60 days camp. This year will be different than others. We have our Champions to come and teach everything they are good at." Thr group cheered when all 9 Champions come on the stage.

"And now, we will split into 5 groups." Professor Oak put a box on the table, everyone picked one paper on it. Here are the group list.

A: Ash, Lillie, Serena, Gladion

B: Terry, Minami, Mark, Jullie

C: Nate, Insey, Trenor, Flora

D: Emma, David, Elline, Daniel

E: Zossie, East, Helen, Leaf

F: Gary, Reisa, Luke, Golly

"Lillie, I am the same group with you!" Ash said excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's do our best."Lillie said.

"Looks like you are in the same group as Gary, Reisa."

"That is bad. He is annoying." Reisa groaned.

"Now that the group is divided, everyone get your schedule and start the camp!"

Professor Oak said. Then everyone got their own schedule before starting the camp.

* * *

 **This chapter is short than the last one, because I want to split this part into 5, since there are 10 regions and 10 champions.**

 **The Champions will introduce their home region, and they will teach Ash and the rest about their culture.**

 **At the same time, I will slowly introduce my OC regions: Vigorate, Tremin and Sevestar.**

 **Here is the Champions of the regions:**

 **Kanto and Jhoto: Lance  
** **Hoenn: Steven Stone  
Sinoh: Cynthia  
Unova: Alder  
Kalos: Diantha  
Alola: Kahili  
Vigorate: Paris  
Tremin: Thrister  
Sevestar: Adam**

 **That is the list of the Champions. If you have questions, be sure to PM me or leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Camp Part 1

Chapter 8

Day 1:

Ash and his group went to area 5, which was the place Professor Juniper and Alder were waiting for them.

"So you must be Group A. Hello to all of you, I am Professor Juniper from Unova region." Ash, Serena, Lillie and Gladion greeted her. "So you are Ash, it is an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Professor Juniper." Ash shook her hand.

"But where is Alder?" Lillie asked.

"Um…he said that he had something to do, so I will be teaching you Unova these 2 days."

Serena asked, "So Professor, what is your research?"

"Good question. Usually I am working on the Unova Legends. You guys have heard of the story of the twins, right?"

They all nodded.

"Good, you see, I am researching more about Zekrom and Reshiram, these two dragons are vital of today's Unova."

"That's cool."

Professor Juniper took out 3 Pokeballs. "If you become a trainer in Unova, you can start with these three." She took out Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. "Wow! They all look cute." Serena said. "Yes, how about 4 of you take care of these 3 for the camp, this is also the key to earn points."

"Sure, Professor."

That morning, they started to play with the 3 starters. Ash and Serena also battled with them.  
That afternoon, Professor Juniper showed the fake badges for them.

"In Unova, there are 10 gyms in ten different city, which made it the second most gyms in the world. The test is simple, in front of you is a map of Unova, can you put these badges on the city they were on? You will gain ten points for correction."

The four of them started to put the badges. " Ash, do you know where they are?" Lillie said.  
"I know, there are books in the library that has shows the whole map. Like this one, the Insect Badge, it belongs to Castelia City, the biggest city in Unova."

"Castelia City, I always wanted to go there and taste their ice cream." Lillie said. "Me too." Serena also thought about the ice cream.

Gladion sighed, "Girls… anyway, what is this one?" He showed Ash a badge with 5 purple circles. "Oh, this is the Toxic Badge, which we can get in the city where a lot of movie fans like to go!"  
Serena said, "I know! Pokestar Studios! In Virbank City." "Correct." Then Ash took the 3rd badge. "This one is Voltage Badge, it is in Nimbasa City."

"Nimbasa?" Lillie asked, " I really don't know that place."

"Are you serious? That is where the Battle Subway is, it also has a musical hall. Not only that, the gym leader is a world class fashion model! She also made her gym a roller coaster area!" Ash said. "Wait, that is Nimbasa City? I thought it is Driftveil City." "Lillie, Driftveil City is famous for its market. Is this the badge that goes here?" Gladion asked. "Yes, the Quake Badge.

They also put the Trio Badge on Stration Gym, Icicle Badge on Icirrus City, Legend Badge on Opelucid City, Basic Badge on Nacrene City, finally, Wave Badge on Humilau City. Professor Juniper looked at it, she smiled, "You guys are great, you got all of it correct. That is 10 points for you." She also asked the reason they understood a lot about Unova, Ash said that he wanted to travel, so he looked through all the regions, which made Professor Juniper amazed.

* * *

Day 2:

Ash and his friends learned about the Pokemon native in Unova, they battled a Minccino, a Sandile, and a Joltik. They got 8 points since Oshawott wasn't paying attention to the battle.

That afternoon, they were asked to take a sword and used it to take on the challenge of cutting the targets. Ash used Keldeo Sword, Lillie used Cobalion Sword, Serena used Virizion Sword and Gladion used Terrakion Sword.

They cut an amount of 47 targets in 5 minutes, which let them earn 9 points.

The last challenge they did on day 2 was the quiz of Unova. With Ash's help, they got 100, so they earned 10 points.

* * *

Day 3 to day 6:

Ash and his friends went to the same camping place, Professor Juniper is already there to wait them.

"Welcome, campers. Now at the 4 days here, we are going to have our Unova Champion, Alder to be here with us." Professor Juniper turned around, but then her face became mad.

"Ash and his friends turned around and saw him standing there, Gladion said, "Is he sleeping?"  
Ash said, "Sleep and stand at the same time… I think it is cool…"

Everyone sweatdropped at Ash's words.

Professor Juniper walked towards him and said, "Alder, wake up!"

He suddenly woke up and said, "Oops I am sorry, I was so excited that I couldn't rest." He started to laugh, making everyone awkward.

"Geez, how does he become a champion?" Lillie asked Serena.

"Despite this weird behavior, it is said that he had a Mega Volcarona." Serena said.

"Anyways, my name is Alder." Then Ash and his group introduced themselves.

" I will teach you how to survive in the wild, so you guys have prepared, right?"

"Yes."

Professor Juniper said, "Well, I will also be by your side, since I am the one give scores."

They nodded.

They head to Viridian City, they learned how to make a tent and observing Pokemon. Alder also showed them his training with Bouffalant and Volcarond, which made them in awe. At day 5, Ash asked, "Alder, can I have a battle with you?" Lillie said, "Ash, he is a champion!"

"I know, but I want to try." "It is alright, Ashton." "Um… it is Ash."

Then they went to battle, Ash used Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Bouffalant didn't move.

"What is he doing?" Gladion asked. "Maybe he is thinking." Serena said.

But then Pikachu's attacks worked every time since Bouffalant didn't move nor counter. Professor Juniper sighed and walked over to Alder. "Stop sleeping! Alder."

Then he woke up, causing everyone to anime fall.

"Oops, I fell asleep again. Bouffalant, use Head Charge." Bouffalant started to charge at Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge it!" Then he went backwards, but Bouffalant suddenly turned around and charge at Alder, causing him to smack into a nearby tree. "That is great, Bouffalant… Your Head Charge was improved." Then he fainted.

The children went to see if he's okay, he assured him that he is fine.

The last day, Ash's egg started to glow. "Look! It is glowing!" Ash said. Everyone came and watch, then the egg turned into an Eevee.

"Wow, it is an Eevee!" Then Eevee looked around and nuzzled Ash. "Wow, she is a cutie."

"Yeah, you are right. Eevee, I am Ash, I am your new trainer." Eevee started to call him Dad, he also called Lillie mother, causing the two kids to blush while others laugh.

"Okay, your Unova section is over, your score is 93. A wonderful score."

Everyone cheered at the score. " I hope you guys will come visit Unova. See you and best wishes."  
Back at Delia's house, Grace asked, "So Ash, Serena, how is it?"

"Alder is interesting. Maybe I will try Unova." Ash said.

"Me too. Tomorrow we will be taught about Hoenn. Minami, How is the Hoenn section?"

"Well, Professor Birch is an interesting guy." Mark said, "Yeah, and Steven's teaching is also fun."  
"Wow, I can't wait tomorrow." "Me too."

* * *

Day 7:

Ash and his group went to Hoenn section in the lab, but they didn't see Professor Birch. "Where is he?" Gladion asked.

"I don't know." Ash said. Then they heard someone said, "Somebody! Help me!"

They quickly run towards the sound and saw a Professor being chased by 3 Mightyenas. "Hey, you four! There are 3 Pokemon in my bag! Use them to help me!" Ash quickly took out Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip from his bag, they defeated the 3 Mightyenas. "Thank you for helping me, that is 10 points for you." He recalled 3 Pokemon. "Huh? Those are your Pokemon, Professor?"

"Yes. My name is Professor Birch from Hoenn Region. I heard from Professor Juniper that you got a high score in her section. I am looking forward to help you."

After introduction, Professor Birch asked them to take care of the 3 starters before the section end.  
"Hoenn is has more water than land, compare to others except Alola and Tremin. 5 of the 8 gyms are on the main island. Do you know which 3 is not?"

Ash said, "Dewford, Mosdeep and Stootopolis."

"That is correct, Ash. You knew a lot. Now we have a challenge for you four." He took out the giant map and the 8 badges.

"Most of our quests are the same, can you put the badges in the right spot?"

"Sure."

They looked at the map, Lillie said, "There are so many water in this region."

Serena said, "Yes. But I kind of like it."

Ash said, "I will go first, this is the Stone Badge, it is in the city where the Devon Corp. is, Rustboro City."

"Devon Corp. ?" Serena asked.

"Most of our technology are made there, the champion we will meet is also the son of the president." Lillie said. "Wow, I can't wait to meet him."

Ash then took out the Rain Badge. "Serena, do you know which one this is?"

"It looks like Rain, so is it this one?" She pointed at the city which covered in rocks.

"Yes, Stootoplis. The gym leader there is also Reisa's father, Wallace."

"What? I thought he is a top coordinator." Gladion said.

"Yes, he is both."

Then Lillie put Balance Badge in Petalburg, Heat Badge in Lavarage, and Knuckle Badge on Dewford.

"I guess this looks like a feather, where is it?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, put it right here."

"But that is a forest."

"Well, Fortree City is located in a forest, it is one of the places who used tree houses." Serena said.

"Then this Mind Badge is in Mosdeep City, right?" Gladion asked.

"Yes, it is also known for its space center. Now that leaves only one. The Dynamic Badge. It is right here."

"But that is a building?" Gladion asked. "Oh, Mauville City is kind of like Elmashosa Town in Sevestar, the building is actually the city." "Well, that make sense."

Professor Birch saw the picture, he said, "All are correct, you guys are great. That is 10 score for you."

"Thanks Professor."

Then all they did was bonding with new Pokemon until the end of the day.

* * *

Day 8:

Professor Birch prepared a machine with 3 Pokemon on it.

"Okay, you know the legendary Pokemon, the weather trio, right?"

"That will be Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza, Kyogre and Groudon can Primal Reverse while Rayquaza can Mega Evolve."

"Yes, this machine was made to analyze the power of the weather trio. They could cause some serious weather problems when fighting each other. Your challenge will be filling these four tubes the same amount of water."

They saw one is empty, one is over the cross line.

"If you press the Kyogre button, it can pour the water, Groudon is the heat, and Rayquaza will be the stop mode. Now let's begin."

The four of them worked together to do the challenge, due to being heavy, they eventually worn out.  
"That is 5 minutes and 10 seconds. You beat the last group's record, but you didn't get within 5 minutes, so 9 points for you." Although they weren't happy, but they thought that it was enough.  
The afternoon, they were having a race around the forest with 2 machines looked like Latios and Latias. Ash and Lillie went first with Latias, they got 4:37 . Serena and Gladion used Latios, they were a little slower since they went the wrong way, but they still got 4:57. So Professor Birch gave them 9 points.

* * *

Day 9 to 12:

They arrived at the section, Professor Birch is talking to a person.

"Here they are, kids, this is Steven Stone, he will be accompany you these four days."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Steven bowed. "Lillie whispered to Serena, "Wow, he is handsome."

"Yeah."

Steven said, "Okay, please follow me."

He took them to an area where there is a lake, a maze a cave and a garden.

"Wow, I don't know there is a place like this." Ash said.

"This is an artificial place, as you can see. I am a stone collector, I love to find stones, mega stones particularly. I hid 20 marbles that looked like mega stones here, you have 4 days to find them all. Not only that, you have to guess which one is it."

"Sure."

Ash and the group went to the garden first, they were amazed by the beauty and the colors. They found a Sceptilite X, a Venusaurite, a Herracrossite, an Altariasite and a Golisopodite. "Wow, these are really tricky." Lillie said. "Just think about is, they are very well hidden. I can see why he had to prepare for two days."

The next day, they all bring their swimsuits and went diving underwater, they found a Sharpedoite, a Miloticite, a Gyaradosite, a Dragalgite and a Shrimkingite. Ash and Gladion also had a swimming race after finding them.

The third day, they went inside the cave, they found a Gengarite, a Vocloudite, a Hydreigonite a Reniclusite and a Banettite. "It is a good thing I have the flashlight." Ash said.

"But still, it really is dark inside." Lillie said. "How about we play the shadow game?" Serena asked.  
"You are on." Ash replied. They started to make shadows with their hands, Gladion won the most points. "Man, you are good at this." "You are not bad, either."

The last day, they went into the maze and found Pidgeotite, a Lucarionite, a Charizardite Y, a Zoroarkite X and a Slowbroite.

"So you found 20 of them, you did a great job." Steven complimented.

Professor Birch said, "Your score in this Hoenn is 96. Well done. Not only you did well on Steven's test, you also enjoyed yourselves." Ash and his friends thanked him and cheered happily.

Before leaving, Lillie asked, "Ash, do you think we can win the camp?"

"Win or lose, it doesn't matter, what matters is we had fun."

"You are right, we should have more fun next day."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **That is the first part of the Summer Camp. Ash and his group finished the Unova and Hoenn section. I have also made some new Mega stones for the story.**

 **I have made Ash's battle with Alder the same in Best wishes episode 52, if you hadn't noticed. The reason I put this two together in this chapter is because their Champions will be changed when Ash is traveling in these regions. I bet you all know who are the new Champions**  
 **Next part, we will be heading to Kalos and Vigorate region. Be sure to review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Summer Camp Part 2

Chapter 9

Day 13:

Ash and his friends were looking forward to the Vigorate section, since they heard from Emma that it was fun.

"Wow, I can't believe that we were wearing this." Serena said.

Ash wore a blue jacket while Gladion wore a yellow one, by the looks of them, they were like princes from the stories. Serena wore a red dress while Lillie wore a white one, they also had tiaras on their head.

Ash said, "Of course, this is Vigorate Region we are talking about, so I asked Mom to bring these clothes." Lillie said, "Me too."

They met the silver haired Professor, she wore a gown but a lab coat on the outside.

"Looks like we have 4 royalties come to our section. You must be group A, I am Professor Kristen in Vigorate."

After introduction, Kristen said, "Okay, these two days, I will accompany you guys. So do you have any questions?"

Ash said, "Yes, is it true that the region is where the fairy tales originated?"

"Glad that you asked, Ash. Yes, we have 20 famous stories in our region. I guess that love love to read them?"

"Of course."

"Now, let me show you the 3 starters."

She tossed 3 balls and there were 3 Pokemon on the field. "These 3 are Herony, the the Herb pony Pokemon, Henake, the Heat snake Pokemon, and Shrimpy, the shrimp Pokemon. This is our starters."

Pikachu and Eevee immediately greeted them and played with them.

"Well, how about we start our first challenge, there are 5 questions I will ask. Each question will have 2 points." They all nodded.

"The first question, we don't have gyms or league, but what is our challenge?"

Lillie said, "That will be the Knights Challenge."

"Correct, it is a challenge that passed down a lot of years. If you defeat 8 knights, you can challenge the Top Knights, eventually the Top Prince or Top Princess. Second question, What do you get after the Knight Challenge?"

Gladion said, "The Star Badges."

"Correct, the Star Badges are the reward. It contains a lot of power to Pokemon. Third Question, how many Star Badges are in the region?"

Ash said, "There are 18, one for each type."

"Exactly, but the other 10 is well hidden, not many people can find it. The fourth Question, which is the typing of the Top Knights?"

Serena said, "I know, Fairy, Steel, Ghost and Fire."

"Correct. Then the last one, what is the purpose of the knight challenge?"

"To honor the legendaries native to Vigorate, the Sacred 9." Ash replied.

"Well done, you got 10 out of 10. I can see you guys are interesting."

Then they spent the whole morning playong with Pokemon.

That afternoon, Kristen took out the map and 20 books.

"These books are originated from each town or city in Vigorate, can you put it in the right place?"

"We can."

They started to work. "Cinderella is Weston City, Alice in Wonderland is Garderue City, Frozen is Fropeak City, Dragon Slayer is Wyone City, and A Christmas Carol is Graador Town." Ash finished his part, he went to see Lillie. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, please. I don't know where these 5 are."

"I'll tell you. Snow White is Fornat City, Little Mermaid is Masquite City, and the 3 Little Red Riding Hood , The Dancing Shoes and the Sleeping Beauty are Slaven City."

"Thank you Ash for helping me." "No problem, my princess." Lillie blushed at Ash's words. Serena put Puss in Boots in Miditure City, Jack and the beanstalk in Aeroline City, Goldilocks in Dastro Town, Guargate Riddles in Matazo Town, and The 3 Musketeers in Exsporo Island. Gladion put The Wizard of Oz in Fanesa Town, the Stone Soup in Vancula Town, Aladin in Doke Town, the 3 Little Tepigs in Trior Town, and finally, Kirlias and the Shoemakers in Kohalo Town.

"You guys are correct, that is another 10 points. You are making a good progress."

"Thanks Professor." Before the day is over, Kristen called Ash alone. "Ash, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I heard that you can change your gender at your free will, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Paris wanted you to take these, but these are girl clothes, so I was confused that why he should give you these."

"I see. Thank you for giving me this." Then Ash went back to others.

* * *

Day 14:

"Hey, who is that girl over there?" Gary saw Ash in his female form walking with the other 3. Reisa said, "Oh, that is Ashley. She is also our friend." Ash asked his friends not to expose him to others, especially Gary. "But she isn't the camper, right?" Reisa just shrugged, not wanting to talk anymore.

" So Ash, why do you change your gender?" Lillie asked.

"I want to try out the new clothes." He twirled around. "It looks good on me."

"Yeah." Gladion said.

They went to meet Professor Kristen. "I see that you have change your gender, Ash. It looks good on you." Ash blushed and said, "Th…thanks."

"It is time to show you the Pokemon in Vigorate. You see, Alola, Tremin and Vigorate have Pokemon with alternate forms. Most of our region's are different form Jhotoian, Sinohian and Kalosians. We even have Legendaries that are different."

"Legendaries have alternate forms? That is cool." Serena said.

"Yes, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde are the ones. Now like you did in other camps, it is time to test out the bond with the 3 starters by battling."

Kristen took out Merkid, Volcloud, and Withewer, Ash and his friends battled them, they lost some health points, but they won all 3 of them, they earned 9 points.

That afternoon, Kristen said, "Okay, my final challenge for the campers is about our legendaries, the Sacred 9. The Scared 9 consists of the Cure, the Sickness, the Butterfly, the Wind, the Athlete, the Flower, the Pollution, the Blizzard and the Dragon. They all can learn the move, Scared Glow, which is the same as the Star Badges, so we thought that they created the first Star Badges."

"They are so powerful." Lillie exclaimed.

"Yes indeed, what you have to do in the challenge is to find out their real names. Now let's begin."

Ash immediately took out the Pokedex book and start reading but he couldn't find it.

"Ash, I think they wouldn't put it inside." Serena said.

"I guess you're right. But how are we going to find out? I couldn't just ask Gina right now since it is considered cheating."

Gladion said, "So you really don't know, or you forgot their names?"

"I just want to double check, since I am not really sure. I don't want to lose score because of me." Ash said.

"Don't worry, just say it, we won't blame you." Lillie smiled at him.

"Thanks." Ash then tuned to Kristen.

"So you got your answer?"

"Yes. The Cure is Heangel, the Sickness is Virevil, the Butterfly is Butterity, the Wind is Winblade, the Athlete is Exerainer, the Flower is Flosaint, the Pollution is Pollutian, the Blizzard is Absozero, and the Dragon is Draguardian."

Then there was a silence, Kristen said, "You are correct! Wow, none of the campers have correct for years, you guys are the first one. I am proud of you. 10 points for group A!" They cheered and hugged Ash for the right answer.

Before they left, Kristen said, "Well, we have a change of plans tomorrow." "What happened?" Ash asked.

"Our original plan is to let Paris, our champion to teach you contests, but Kalos champion, Diantha wanted you four to help her with a movie filming."

"No way! But why four of us?"

"Looks like it is because that you four are talented and got the highest score in the past two camps. So tomorrow, Professor Sycamore will be teaching you about Kalos." The four of them got excited, they couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

Day 15:

They went to Kalos section and met Professor Sycamore.

"I see that Kristen has told you everything, my name is Professor Sycamore, I will be teaching you Kalos today." He took out 3 Pokeballs and appeared a Chespin, a Fennekin and a Froakie.

"These will be the starters of Kalos, although I want you guys to bond with them this whole morning, but due to the change of plans, we have to do all the challenges today." The children nodded in understanding. So Professor Sycamore took out the Kalos map and gave them 8 badges.

Ash got the badges and stared putting, they put Bug Badge in Vaniville City, Cliff Badge in Cyllage City, Iceberg Badge in Snowbelle City.

"This looks like an Electric type badge… where was it?" Lillie asked.

"Lumiose City, the biggest city in Kalos, it is also a romantic city for lovers." Ash said.

"Yeah, thanks to this city, Kalos won the same points with Vigorate for the most romantic regions."

Lillie said, "It sounds like a fun place."

Gladion took the pink badge and asked, "What is this one?"

"Oh, the Fairy Badge, it is in Laverie City. Its gym leader is also a famous clothes designer, she also had a powerful Sylveon." Eevee perked her ears when hearing this. Ash held her in his hands, "You want to be a Sylveon, girl?"

Eeve nodded and nuzzled at Ash.

"Hey, it tickles." Ash laughed, making Pikachu a little jealous.

"So how to we evolve Eevee into Sylveon?" Lillie asked.

"Well, I heard that learning Fairy moves and high affection towards its trainer could help." Serena said. Eevee immediately gave her puppy eyes.

"Um… that is a fairy move, so now I have to work with affection." Ash said.

By the way, it is true that mega evolution is originated from Kalos?"

"Yes. There are evidence, like the Tower of Mastery, it is a place where everyone can learn Mega evolution, my grandfather is also there. Shaulor City is where we can get the Rumble Badge." Serena said.

"Not only that, there is also a sundial with the same energy in Anistar City, the badge is Psychic Badge."

"Wow, so that leaves Plant Badge left."

"Commarine City, it is where we can get, there is a monorail there."

They give Professor Sycamore a look, they got 10 points.

Then they used the 3 pokemon to battle Espurr, Skiddo and Helioptile, they won and got 9 points.

That afternoon, they played a game called Hoopa ring throw, they have to throw the rings to the cans and earn points, they got 8 points. The last one they did was finding hidden Zygarde cells, Professor Sycamore spread 10 fake green Zygarde cells in the forest, they found them all in a record of time, which they got 10 points.

"Hey Ash." Professor Sycamore called him.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I noticed that you have a key stone on your wrist."

"Yeah, I got it recently from my grandfather, he lives in Kalos."

"I see, if you have any megas you want to know, you can also ask me."

"Thanks, Professor."

* * *

Day 16 to 24

They went to the Kalos section and saw Professor Sycamore and Professor Kristen talking.

"You are here." Kristen said.

"Marvelous, now we can start." Sycamore said, he called two figures here.

"Hello, kids." The female said.

"D…Diantha and Paris!"Lillie said.

"It seems you heard about us." Paris said.

"Of course, we are your fans! A famous actress and a Top Coordinator, almost everyone in our town knows you." Ash said with Pikachu and Eevee nodded.

"You are also a famous person, Ash. You did what we couldn't do. You disbanded Team Terror." Ash blushed at Diantha's words.

"Okay, enough praising, at first I wanted to teach you some Contest moves, but Diantha and I have a favor to ask you. If you do it pretty well, you can get 60 points each." Paris said.

"What we will do is to film a movie about one of the fairy tales in Vigorate Region. The Dragon Slayer." Professor Kristen said.

Serena asked, "You mean… We will film a movie with you?"

Diantha said, "Yes. But I won't be the main character. We will be as side characters, but you four will be the main ones."

"What?!" They were shocked.

Paris said, "Yes, the prince, the princess, the witch and the sword maker."

Professor Sycamore said, "The film will also be sent to Pokestar Studios. You can be a star there."

"Okay, let's get started, shall we?" Pais asked.

"Yes, here are your scripts." Professor Kristen gave them each a script.

Ash exclaimed, "I am role playing the prince? That's cool."

Lillie said, "I got the princess, does that mean..." Lillie started to blush.

Serena said, "Wow, I am playing the villan, that is interesting."

Gladion siad, "So where are we filming?"

Paris asked, "Good question, we bought some Pokemon and equipment from Pokestar Studios, follow me."

They followed Paris and Diantha to the filming place, they were shocked by the field and the workers there.

"Hello, Diantha." A man came to them. "Everyone, this is Mr. Wood, he is the director from Pokestar Studios."

Everyone greeted him, Mr. Wood said, "Okay, kids, this is your first time filming a movie, so this afternoon we will be starting our first part."

They nodded and started preparing.

At the open field, Serena said, "I still can't believe that we are actually filming a movie."

Gladion said, " Yeah, we can't screw this up. I don't have a part in the first part, so it is Ash and Lillie."

"Yeah."

They praticed in the morning while filming in the afternoon.

Paris offered them the clothes of the Prince and the Princess of the story, which they wore it and started amazed by themselves.

Mr. Wood also let Eevee play with Ash as his teammate, which she agrees.

Diantha and Paris played the queen and the king of the princess, they didn't have much sentences due to giving the kids a chance.

When filming the final part, Ash arrived at the Witch's castle.

"3, 2, 1. Action!"

"I already slaughtered all of your dragons, now give back the princess!"

"Why should I? I am not losing yet! I still have another wild card!"

The witch started to cast a spell, she turned into a Mega Salamence.

"No way!" Ash stepped back one foot.

"Hahaha! Do you think you can defeat me? You are foolish."

She blasted a flamethrower, the prince used the shield to protect him.

"Eevee! Use Swift!"

Eevee did it, but it didn't really damage her.

"That is your full power? It tickles."

Ash said, "Damn it, she is different from the dragons before."

"I'll show you my true power!" Salamence used Dragon Rage, it hit Eevee, causing her to fell.

"Eevee! Stay strong!" Salamence started to use Dragon Rush, Ash quickly jumped in front of Eevee and used his sword to block the attack, but due to overpowered, his sword flew and landed few centimeters away.

"Even the most powerful sword of yours, Dragon Slayer can't do anything. Now fall to your demise!"

"Prince Ash!" Princess yelled when the Dragon Rage strikes again. Ash didn't run, he just watched helplessly when the blue fire came. Just then, Eevee came in and started to evolve.

"Is this?" Director Wood said, "Yes, it is evolving. But we originally planned to have a Sylveon to get inside the screen." "Looks like we don't need to."

Sylveon endured the attack, Ash said, "Sylveon! You evolved!"

Then she nodded and fired a Moonblast, causing the dragon to stel back.

"What? How did you manage to…"

Then Ash said, "Sylveon, you keep attack the dragon, I will get my sword back!"

She nodded and kept attacking, the dragon was starting to lose.

"There is no way I will lose! I am suppose to win!" She started to do an Outrage, Ash quickly said, "I won't give up until it is over!" He slashed through the dragon.

"Cut!" The director said, that will be it for today. Thank you for this act."

Ash sit down and panted. Sylveon used her ribbons to wrap around Ash.

"You really did evolve. I am proud of you."

Paris said, "Indeed, although we originally wanted to put a Sylveon, but this is really a surprise."

Diantha said, "Ash, you and your Sylveon really are special." Ash blushed at this.

On the sixth day, they finished filming, Paris then using the last 3 days to teach them the contest moves, he also noticed that Ash has potential to become the top Coordinator.

"Well, you guys did a good job, the film is ready." Mr. Wood said. Everyone went to watch it, they were proud of themselves.

"How is it, Diantha?"Professor Sycamore asked.

"For beginners, this is a spectacular movie. I think they should get 60 points."

"I agree." Paris said.

After watching, Mr. Wood said, "When the blu-ray is ready, I will send one each to your home. Thank you for acting this film."

"No problem."

After learning them their scores and the feelings for the filming, they all went back home.

"Hey Ash, Serena, how was Diantha's class?" Grace asked.

"Better then ever. Serena, we should tell them now."

"Yeah."

They explained what they did, all of the family members were shocked.

"You are lucky! Filming a movie with Diantha and the Pokestar Studios is a lot of people's dream!" Emma said.

"Yeah. I am envious." Leaf said.

"Well, maybe we can see the glorious movie you two are in someday." Delia laughed.

"I agree. We have born two little stars." Grace said. Everyone laughed at the statement.

* * *

 **Wow, I finished this chapter. I let the heros act in the film.**

 **Vigorate's cities and towns are based on 20 stories, some of which are based on fairy tales. But as for the plot of the main sights of the city and town, I will write them all when I started write Ash's journey.**

 **Next part will be talking Alola and Tremin. Be sure to leave some reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10 Summer Camp Part 3

Chapter 10

Day 25:

Ash and his friends went to the Alola Section, they saw a very young Professor.

"So you are Group A, Alola."

The group didn't know what did that mean.

"Oh, Alola is what we say hello and goodbye in Alola, can you repeat after me?"

"Um… Alola…" They all greeted Professor.

"Good, now shall we begin? Our starters of Alola is these 3."

He took out a Rowlet, Littlen and Popplio.

"Wow, they are so cute!" Ash said.

"Really." Lillie said.

"I am glad that you like it, now let me explain about our region. It is consists of 4 islands, each island has its own deity. The Tapus. We don't have any gyms, but we have something called Trials. There are 8 trials in the region. When you finish the trial in one island, you can challenge the Island Kahuna, which is like Elite 4, but they are chosen by Tapus."

He took out the map, and place a marker. "Now the first challenge, I want you to circle the places where the trial is. Now begin."

Ash said, "Okay, so who wants to circle?"

"I'll do it. Since I am not good at Alola." Serena said.

"We are, too. I think only Ash know this place a lot more than us."

"Okay, let's start with Melemele. There is only one trial, which is located in Verdant Cavern, it is near the Pokemon center."

"Okay, so that is it?" "Wait, the grand trial is in Iki Town. And that should be it."

"Okay. Iki Town."

"The next one is Akala Island, Brooklet hill and Lush Jungle are the places, then the Wela Volcano Park. Finally, the grand trial will be at Konikoni City.

Ula Ula Island is the next. Hokulani Observatory and Abandoned Thrifty Megamart are the trials, then Po Town outskirts is where the Grand Trial is."

"Outskirts?" Lillie asked.

"Officer Nanu is the kahuna there, and Po town is where the criminal lives."

"Okay."

"Now the final island is Poni Island, Seafolk Village and Ancient Poni Path are the trials, then the grand trial is located here."

Ash pointed at the small island near Poni. "That island?"

"The Exeggutor island. It is where we can find the sun and moon flutes."

Professor Kukui came and said, "Ash, you are really good at this, right?"

"Yes, I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. So I will search more information."

"Glad that you did. Now, do you know where we will battle the champion? If you are correct, then you will get 10 points."

"Leave it to me, the Mt. Lanakila, the only place where we can find Ice types in Alola."

"Correct, that is ten points for you."

That afternoon, they played a game. It consisted of 4 players, each one chose a deity of Alola, they will have to use the field effect. Ash chose Tapu Koko, he asked Pikachu to use Electric Terrain. Lillie chose Tapu Lele, she found a Mime Jr. to use Psychic Terrain. Gladion chose Tapu Bulu, he found an Oddish to use Grassy Terrain.

Finally, Ash lent Serena his Sylveon to make Misty Terrain. They got 9 points after that.

* * *

Day 26:

They battled Professor Kukui's Rockruff, Stuffel and Vulpix with the 3 starters, they earned 9 points since Rowlet fell asleep during the battle.

"Your last challenge from me is about Z moves. You probably wonder what is a Z move, it is a move that is powerful than the original moves, but first we need a Z crystal, then you have to dance to activate."

Ash said, "So it is like mega evolution to a move instead of a Pokemon?"

"Well, you have to see which move. Besides some Pokemon specific ones, we have 18 that is base on the types. Not many people find all 18 of them, but our challenge today will be learning the dances."

Professor Kukui showed them all 18 of the dances, then he let them practice for an hour, not long after, Professor Kukui have them follow the music and do the dance.(Insert Sun and Moon Japanese Ending 1, Pose)

"That is 10 points for you to memorize all 18 of them. You guys are great."

Before they left the camp, Professor Kukui also asked them to bring sportswear since the next four days will be all about sports.

* * *

Day 27 to 30:

"Welcome, class, this is our Alola's island champion, Kahili Hano."

Kahili smiled to them. "It is nice to meet you."

Ash said, "Wait, you are the Kahili Hano? Who owned a biggest resort in Alola?"

Kahili laugjed, "My father owned it. So I guess it is a yes."

She took them to a sports field, Kahili said, "We will be playing 8 kinds of sports in these 4 days, so right now you should all warm up your bodies."

Lillie asked, "Ms. Kahili, what is your favourite sport?"

"Oh, good question, I like golf the most, since it determines the wind. As a flying type user, I always use the wind at my advantage." Kahili smiled at her.

After warming up, they started by Poke Bowling.

"When you throw a ball, you can use moves to do your advantage. I'll show you an example."

She threw a ball, then she asked Toucannon to use Gust to make it straight and get a strike.

"Now it is your turn."

Ash used Sylveon, Serena used Popplio, Lillie used Rowlet and Gladion used Littlen, they all practice for two hours and then playing.

"Popplio! Use Aqua Jet!" Popplio used it to make sure the ball didn't get away from the track, it got a strike.

"I did it!" Serena cheered happily. "Nice one, Serena!" Lillie said.

They also played Beach Valleyball that afternoon, Ash threw it hard and accidently threw it in the water.

The next day, they played Poke Base. Pikachu threw a straight ball, but Ash saw it as a bad ball.

"Strike!" Scyther said. "What?!That is supposed to be bad ball!" Gladion said.

"Because it is Scyther."(Japanese memme, watch anime episode 28)

Everyone got anime fell.

They also played Poke Surf. Lillie was scared and won't look at the front.

"Lillie! You can do it!" Gladion said.

"Just look forward!" Ash said.

"But I can't…" Lillie said, then she started to let Mantine flew on the sky and did a lot of turns.

Kukui said, "Wow." "Lillie used the champion move, Starmie 720!"Kahili said.

"What?!"

After Lillie went on the shore, Ash said, "You are awesome, Lillie."

Lillie sighed, "I guess it really is fun."

The fifth sport they tried is Poke Ping Pong, Ash and Serena both didn't want to lose, they used Pokemon moves to counter the ball, causing the gang to struck dumb. It was until Ash used Dragon Pulse to accidently knocked the ball out the table, Serena won the game.

"I won!" Serena squealed happily. Gladion said, "Man, that was intense."

"Talk about it…"

They tried Tauros rock breaking, Lillie couldn't control hers and went straight. She accidently knocked out Ash on the ground.

"Ashm I am sorry."Lillie bowed again and again.

"It is okay, Lillie."

The last day, they played golf, they tried to 4 versus Kahili, but she won easily since she is a professional golfer. The last sport they played is Poke Soccer, Ash went really fast with the ball, but it was easily taken by Pikachu. Then Sylveon used fairy wind to get the ball and kicked into the net.

"We won! Sylveon!"

Kahili said, "Okay, that is it for your camp lesson. Now for your score, you get 56 points due to your enthusiasm and hard working." Ash and his friends thanked them and went back to their homes.

* * *

Day 31:

They went to the Tremin Section, they met a blond hair female with yellow summer dress and a lab coat.

"Excuse me, are you Professor Gwen?" Serena asked.

"Oh, you are here. Nice to meet you. I am Professor Gwen."

Everyone introduced themselves to her.

"Okay, you are the famous Group A. Let me explain about Tremin region. It is also consists of islands like Alola, but we have 9 islands instead of 4. Each and every island was based on two types of Pokemon. So we have set some transportation to connect each island."

"Why the islands are divided with 2 types?"

"Good question. Although it is a chain of islands, they are artificial islands made by both human and Pokemon alike. We have type experts to manage the islands, which is the reason. Now here is the starter Pokemon."

She tossed 3 pokeballs. "These are Planpub, Hecore and Tinkrab, which is the startera of Tremin."

Asha and the others quickly bonded the Pokemon. Then Professor took out a map to them.

"We don't have any gyms in Tremin, instead, we have Transportation Battles. We use 8 Transportations to set a battle course, those who win can challenge the 4 Captains of the Islands, then the island champion. Now, I have 8 badges, place them between 2 island is your goal."

Ash got the stickers and started to place them.

"Let's start with the ship." Ash said. "It is located between Fightwave Island and Nature Island."

"Is this a satellite?" Gladion asked while handing him a badge.

"Oh, yes, it is between Greenution Island and Ghofire Island."

They also put Zeplane between Plainether Island and Greenution island, the train between Ghofire and Polluice, then Cable car between Polluice and Rockyand. Drill between Rockyand and Sparon, Carousel between Sparon and Fightwave and Taxi between Nature and Lightdark.

"You guys are correct, that will be 10 points for you."

Then she let them use the starters to battle a Dolpusic, a Tuligirl and a Heatmor. They won and got 8 points.

* * *

Day 32:

"Like Alola, we have Z crystals in our island, but most of ours is the Pokemon specific ones, they are well hidden like Vigorate. The goal today is to match the same type."

She took out a board and some cards, she wanted them to open the cards and match the same types, the time limit is 5 minutes. Ash and his group finished in 4 minutes and 39 seconds.

"Now there is another theory about the islands typing, it maybe because of the Hearts and Souls, our own legendaries."

"Hearts and Souls?" Ash asked.

"Yes, they are born from energies of the type of Pokemon. There are 18 of them , 2 ruins that worship them on 1 island. Now here is your challenge, you have to find the hearts and souls cards in the cave right behind me."

Ash and his friends went inside and found most of them due to Sylveon's help, they got 9 points from the task.

* * *

Day 33 to 36:

The group met Thrister, the Island Champion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I will be teaching you about Pokemon healing and treatments."

Ash asked, "Um… can I ask why do you do this?"

"Oh, you guys heard of Team Evil in our Region, right?"

"Aren't they a group that hates Pokemon and make them shadowlize?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, when I travel the region, I met a lot of them. I couldn't stand that Pokemon being shadowlized, so I learned all kinds of medical treatment to help the poor Pokemon."

She took them to a tent that looks like a Pokemon center.

"Now we have the tent here, we will show you how to use the healing machine."

She took a pokeball and put it on the machine, then she pressed the start button.

(Insert Pokemon Center Music)

"And that will be done. Today we will be teaching all the facilities in Pokemon Center."

Everyone tried the facilities and became Nurse Joy's helpers, they did a good job.

The next day, they will try healing wild Pokemon. But a Poliwag just ran off, so Ash and Serena went to find it.

"Serena, you go find there, I'll look at this route."

"Okay."

Ash ran towards the route, he found the Poliwag.

"Try and catch me!" The Poliwag jumped away, Ash said, "That is a tricky one."

He chased him until it went into a bush.

"Poliwag, where are you?" Ash also went inside the bush, then he saw Serena sitting there crying on the rock.

"Serena! What's wrong?"

"I… I hurt my knee…"

Ash said, "This is bad, I 'm already out of PPs." He quickly took out the blue handkerchief.

"Here."He wrapped her leg with it. "As for good luck, pain, pain go away."

Serena tried to stand up, but she fell again.

"Ash, it still hurts."

"Come on, don't give up until it is over. Here!"

Ash held her up and hugged her. "See, you did it. I'll get you back at the place."

Ash held her hand and went back to where others are.

"Serena, are you okay?" Gladion was the first to ask.

"It is a little hurt, but I am fine."Serena said.

Ash said, "Thrister, do you have any potions?"

"Why do you need one? It can't heal humans."

"Yes, but it can heal Pokemon. Just give me one."

"Okay."

Ash sprayed on Serena, she painfully screamed for a second, and she felt better.

"I am sorry for letting you scream like that."

Serena said, "It is okay." She stood up and felt like nothing happened.

"So Serena and Ash are Pokemon?" Thrister asked.

"Yes, they are. But they can do human disguise." Lillie replied.

"I see, I will ask this with Adam."

Then the next 2 days, they were performing experiments to make healing items, they made a lot of potions, HP up, Ethers and so on. They got the score 57 at the end.

"It is nice to accompany you these 4 days. I hope you can use the methods I teach you on your journey."

"We will." The four said together. They bid farewell to her and went back home.

* * *

 **Another Chapter is finished. This time I put made my version of the handkerchief event in Pokemon, since Ash and Serena already are siblings. Tremin is also my OC region, so all the information we be more clearly when I write Ash's Journey.  
**

 **That should wrap up three fifth of the summer camp, next time will be Sinnoh and Sevestar. Be sure to review and comment.**


	11. Chapter 11 Summer Camp Part 4

Chapter 11

Day 37:

"So next is the Sinoh Section." Ash said.

"But shouldn't the Professor being Professor Rowan? Why is there a different Professor?" Serena asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe we can ask the Professor here."

They went to the section and saw a Professor.

"You must be Group A. Nice to meet you, I am Professor Berlitz."

After introduction, Ash asked, "Do you know where is Professor Rowan?"

"Glad you ask, he has some work to do in Sinnoh, so he couldn't come. He asked me for this important camp, which is why I am here."

"I see."

"Okay, like other Professors you met, you will be having these 3 starters temporary." He took out Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup.

"Wow, they are also cute, especially Piplup."

Piplup smiled and show his pride.

"I'm glad that you like it. Now that you have meet these 3, let's begin our challenge."

He took out Sinnoh map and placed it on the floor. "These are the Sinnoh badges, put them in the right place is your goal."

"This should be easy." Ash said.

They started by placing Cobble Badge at Veilstone City, Forest Badge in Eterna City, Mine Badge at Canalave City and Fen Badge at Pastoria City.

"These designs are cool, what is this?" Gladion asked.

"Coal Badge, it is in Oreburgh City, it has a mine to dig fossils."

"Then how about this one?" Lillie asked.

"Icicle Badge, it is in Snowpoint City. The northest city in Sinoh."

"This badge looks like a light house." Serena said.

"Oh, Beacon Badge, it is in Sunyshore City. And the final one is Relic Badge. It is in Hearthome City."

Then they showed Professor their work.

"That is 10 points for you, you really did a good job."Professor Berlitz commented.

Then they battled a Bidoof, a Glameow and a Gible that afternoon and got 9 points.

* * *

Day 38:

"Speaking of Sinnoh legendaries, the challenge this morning will be associated with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Have you ever heard of them?"

Ash said, "Of course. The ones who rules time, space and antimatter."

Serena said, "Yeah, we also met all of them before."

Professor looked amazed and said, "You guys are lucky, because not many people believe that they exist. Here is the challenge, we made 3 orbs that were copies. Find all three of them in the forest and you'll get 10 points."

"That sounds easy. Let's go." Gladion said.

They went to the forest, Ash asked, "Do you know what do they look like?"

Lillie said, "No, so what do they look like?"

Ash took out 3 orbs. "You had it all the time?" Gladion asked.

"Gina lent me, but these are real deal, we can't just give it to Professor Berlitz.

But yes, these are Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb and Griseous Orb."

By looking at the real deal Ash had, they quickly found the 3 of them.

"You guys are probably the fastest group to find all 3 of them. That is 10 points for you. Care to explain why?"

Ash said, "Well, because we just used the real deal to find them."

"You guys have the real deal?" The Professor said in shock.

"They aren't ours, but our sibling's."

"I see. Your siblings are special."

They also completed the trials of Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. They finished 10 questions about Sinnoh, took a happy picture and climb the wall. They got 8 points at last.

* * *

Day 39 to 42:

They went to the section and saw a girl who looks 5 years older than them.

"Everyone, this is our new Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia Shirona. Cynthia, these are the kids I'm telling you about."

"I see. It is nice to meet you."

Asha and his gang greeted her. She said, "It is an honor to meet all of you, today I will be telling you about the history of the legendaries. I guess most of you have heard of them due to Professor Pine, right?"

They nodded. "Good, then it will make me easier to tell."

She took out a scroll and said, "First, let's talk about Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem.

In ancient times, there is only a dragon. It is owned by the king of Unova, after the king died, he asked his two sons to take care of it. The two princes have different beliefs. One seeks truth, while the other seeks ideals. Due to different beliefs, they split the dragon into two. Reshiram and Zekrom. They used their respective dragons to declare a war, they fought many of years, until the hero, who found the leftover of the dragon, Kyurem. He used it to end the war, changing the dragons into Black Orb and White Orb. As for Kyurem itself, it went asleep in the Giant Chasm."

Ash said, "So where is the Orbs? Are they exist?"

"Of course, they are in their respective ruins. They have slept thousands of years."

"I want to see Kyruem one day." Lillie said. "Yeah." Ash said.

"Now for the next story, I will be telling the story of the Swords of Justice. You guys heard of the story called The 3 Musketeers, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, originally there are only Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. One who protects the good from modern society, one protects the mountains and caves ,and one protects the forest and the plains. They used the swords to fight evils and bring justice.

One day, they went on searching, they saw a Pokemon who was heavily injured. It looks like a Rapidash, a Pegasky, but it is blue colored. Virizion healed him and took him under his guidance, he become the fourth member of the Sword of Justice, Keldeo. He has a Secret Sword, which changed his form, it maybe the reason Cobalion took him in his wing."

"Wow, I didn't know about it." Lillie said. "Me too." Serena said.

"Here is another story, there are 3 brothers in Unova, they were happily farmers and they love to grow food. One day, the two brothers died due to an accident. One being dragged in the tornado, while one being struck by an unexpected thunder. Leaving the youngest of the brothers alive in the world.

The youngest brother cried and cried for the death of his two beloved brothers, it was thanks to Meloetta, he calmed down and made a temple to commemorate the brothers. Meloetta also joined the youngest brother with his journey. Before he died, he asked his son to take care of Meloetta. He gave him everything, except one, the reveal glass."

"I know, this is the story about Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus, right?"

"Yes. Most people think that the trio is the three brothers."

That afternoon, Cynthia told them the story of the Sacred 9

"Sacred 9 are originated from Vigorate, they were once humans. Heangel and Virevil were husband and wife. They were both doctors, until Virevil hated the sickness caused by abusing and hurting. He started a rampage by causing disease.

Heangel took her Vivillon and her Haxorus to a journey to find a way to stop them. He met 4 other people, one is an athlete, one is a ice wizard, one is a trash cleaner and one is a swordsman. They found the power of the Sacred Glow. They used it to stop Virevil. After that day, the nine of them were gone."

"I don't know that Sacred 9 were born from this." Serena said.

"The Sacred Glow… no one knew where is it. But it is a good story."

"Glad you like it.

The next day, Cynthia told them about the story of the legendary dogs, they learned that they were once normal Pokemon who were died due to the fire of Brass Tower in Ecruteak City, thanks to Ho-Oh, they were revived and become the form they knew now. They also learned about Celebi's story about protecting a forest by a fire.

That afternoon, they learned the story of the lake guardians, which was said to calm down the creation trio, making Ash and Serena remembered when Dia and Palmo got angry, Adam will use them to stop them from fighting. They also learned Heatran's origin from the lava stone, the war of Cresselia and Darkrai that tormenting the humans. They also learned the story of Samiya and the Prince, the Sword of Vale and how Victini helped stop the dragon force. And Shaymin with its connection of Gracideas

"Next is the story of Michina, it is a story about Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon."

Then Ash's face turned dark. Serena noticed it and got feared.

Serena said, "Um… Cynthia, can you not tell this story?"

"But why? This is the most famous story which it comes to Arceus."

"Well, you know the end of the story, the new Arceus will come to Michina for revenge for the Jewel of life. I don't want that to happen now."

Then Ash calmed down a little. "Serena, I am fine now."

Cynthia asked, "Ash, do you have any connections with Arceus? Judging by the fact that you felt enraged when hearing the story of Michina."

Ash said, "Can you keep it a secret?" Cynthia nodded.

"I am the current Arceus." "What? Are you nuts?"

Serena said, "Yes, Ash is Arceus, the reason he felt angry because of his rage towards Michina."

Ash took out a bag full of his plates, "Yes. I still have 5 plates missing. Which become the Jewel of Life. I decided that once I travel to Sinnoh, I will have mine property back."

Cynthia said, "That was a shocking truth. But thank you for telling me this."

Then she told them the story of the statue of Aila, which is about Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. Then she also told the Diamond Princess Diancie, Hoopa and the Prison Bottle, and the Tapus versus the Ultra Beasts.

"Next is the story of the blinding one, Necrozma. It is once said as the Ultra Beast, but it is actually the legendary Pokemon that was exiled to the ultra beasts world. Due to being overpowered and become vicious, Arceus split him into 3. The other 2 become Solgaleo and Lunala. Being exiled, he often steal light from what he stayed in order to maintain its power."

"Wow, who know Necrozma is a powerful beast." Lillie said.

"Talk about it, he is the one that caused a lot of deaths from the URS." Ash said.

Then they heard the story of how Regigigas pulled continents into place and made the 3 golems. They story of Alto Mare and the guardians. The fight of the weather trio which cause the world in madness. The Hearts and Souls and how they were born from the energy. And the Shamouti Chosen one.

"The last story will be Mew. Which will be connected from the story of Sir Aaron."

She told them about how Sir Aaron sacrifice himself to save the tree of beginning.

"I see that you two know the story." Cynthia asked.

"Yes, Sir Aaron is my ancestor from my mother's line." Serena said.

"Oh, so that means you know the story a lot, don't you. Anyway, the class is over. You all get 58 score for Sinnoh part." They cheered and thanked both Cynthia and the Professor. They also promised to meet each other again.

* * *

Day 43:

They went to the Sevestar Section, they met Professor Pine.

"Hello kids, nice to see you here." Professor Pine greeted them.

"Same here, Professor." Ash replied.

"I see Eevee evolved into Sylveon. A pretty one of course."

"Thanks, she is also my best friend besides Pikachu."

Then he asked them to place the badges on the map, they got 14 badges and place them correctly since they all were from there.

Next, Professor Pine asked them to have an Eevee and tried to made them evolve. Thanks to Serena, Ash and Lillie's ability to talk to Pokemon, they helped the Eevees evolve into a Spookeon, a Leafeon and a Ireon. Which earned 10 points.

* * *

Day 44:

They had a quiz about all kinds of Pokemon, they got a score of 81, so they got 8 points.

That afternoon, they were having a battle royale, Ash won using Sylveon against Serena using Leafeon, Lillie using Spookeon and Gladion using Ireon. They got 9 points after that.

* * *

Day 45 to 48:

"Dad!" Ash and Serena Hugged him.

"I see you finally come. How is your camp?"

"Great. We learned a lot of things." Ash said.

"Glad to hear that from you. Now these 4 days I will be teaching you guys how to battle. Since Ash, you and Serena are a Pokemon, how about you two let Lillie and Gladion command you?"

"What?"

Adam said, "Don't worry, it is like training, but I will teach you more of it."

They nodded and started to practice.

The first day, they trained how to connect their hearts and dodge attacks, how to heal Pokemon during the battle and how to use physical attacks.

The second day, they trained how to catch a Pokemon. Ash caught a Caterpie and released it, same goes for Serena who did the same to a Nidoran (F). Lillie caught a Slowpoke and release it, Gladion did the same to the Eevee.

The third day, they learned how to use Mega Evolutions, Z moves and Star Badges, Adam created some for them to practice, thanks to Adam's Pokemon, they success and got the chance to battle.

The final day, they used Ash and Serena to battle their father, they lost, but they still did a great deal of damage on Adam.

"Ash, Serena, Lillie and Gladion, I can see your hard working these days. I can see why the other champions are pleased with your performance. I will give you a score of 58."

"Thanks dad, you are great." The four children hugged him. Then they went back to their house for rest.

* * *

 **I tried to find some stories about the legendary pokemon in Bulbapedia, which helped me a lot to think about my own version. Yes, Cynthia is 11 years old now in the story, I wanted her to be the youngest champion of them all until Ash broke the record.**

 **Next time will be the end of the Summer Camp, which will be Kanto and Johto. Be sure to review, please.**


	12. Chapter 12 Summer Camp Finale

Chapter 12

Day 49 to Day 52:

"Hey Ash, do tou know why there is only one champion in Kanto and Jhoto?" Lillie asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe Lance challenged to leagues and become the two region Champion." Ash replied.

They met Professor Oak and Professor Elm at the section.

"Ash, Serena, Lillie and Gladion. You guys are the last one." Professor Elm said.

"Indeed, we heard a lot from 8 Professors and Champion. You all got pretty good scores. I hope you won't lose that winning record here."

"We won't." Ash said confidently.

"Good, my boy. Since we are working together, we will ask you to take care of 6 starters."

Professor Oak took out Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, while Professor Elm took out Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile.

The gang played with them all day, then they have a full battle with Nidoran (M), Growlithe, Chansey, Sudowoodo, Wooper and Elekid. They got 9 points from both Professors.

Then they got 16 badges and a whole Kanto and Johto map. They started placing badges. Ash and Lillie did the Johto while Serena and Gladion did Kanto.

"Ash, is this Zepher Badge from Violet City?"

"Yes. And this Glacier Badge goes to Mahogany Town."

They also place Hive Badge in Azalea Town, Fog Badge in Ecruteak City, Rising Badge in Blackthorn City.

"Speaking of Blackthorn City, isn't the gym leader Clair? Lance's cousin?" Ash asked.

"You knew her?" Lillie asked.

"I met her once when I was training with Lance and Looker. She is a nice person."

"I see."

They put Mineral Badge in Olivine City, Storm Badge in Cianwood City, finally, Plain Badge in Goldenrod City.

"Okay, we are done, so now we should see Serena and brother." Lillie said.

"Sure."

They went to see them, they helped check if they were right.

"Boulder Badge, Pewter. Cascade Badge, Cerulean. Thunder Badge, Vermillion… Wait, Serena, this Mind Badge isn't Celedon, it is Saffron."

"Then this Soul Badge is Celedon?"

"No, the Rainbow Badge is. Soul Badge is in Fuchasa. Then Volcano Badge in Cinnabar, Earth Badge in Viridian. Okay, that is all."

They let Professors check the badges, they were amazed that they were correct.

"Well done, this should give you 10 points, right, Elm?"

"I agree, 10 points for all of you."

Then they played a game called finding the Ditto, Professor Oak let them in the ranch where other Pokemon are and placed 5 Dittos inside. They captured all of them by battling them and won, they got 10 points from Professor Oak.

Another game they played was the Tauros Race. Professor Oak let the four on the 4 Tauros and let them run. Ash went to the finish line first, then Gladion, Serena and Lillie. They got 8 points for this game.

Professor Elm took them near a lake and told them the challenge is fishing.

Since Ash caught a Wailord, they got 10 points. Then they played egg guessing.

Professor Elm took 6 eggs that were going to hatch, Ash and his friends had to guess which egg was which. They got one wrong, so they got 8 points.

* * *

Day 53 to 60:

"Lance!" Ash called out to the said person who was waiting for them.

"Hello Ash, nice to see you here in Kanto."

"Yeah, I am excited to see you here too."

Then Professor Oak said, "Lance here will be telling you the criminal groups and the events that associated to it. He will also teach you some tricks when you encounter them."

Lance said, "Thank you for the introduction, Professor. Since Ash is already the member of the International Police, so can you be my assistant?"

"Sure. I will like to."

Then Lance started to say the criminal groups.

"So first, I will teach you about Unova. There is a group called Team Plasma. Their goal was simple, liberation."

Lillie asked, "Liberation? What does that mean?"

"Well, it means that they thought Pokeballs are tools for humans to torture Pokemon. We shouldn't own the Pokemon. We must release them." Ash said dramatically.

"But there are still people who are friends with humans, they can't break their bonds."

Ash said, "It is true. Team Plasma has a king, well… I don't know who he is. But he said that he could hear what Pokemon are saying."

"So he is a Psychic?"

"I don't know, the true leader of Team Plasma took him as his son, and forcing him to hear the suffering of Pokemon. Which was why he wanted to liberate Pokemon."

Lance said, "2 years ago, the King caught a Reshiram, he used it to challenge Alder. Alder lost, so he would become the Champion and forced the people in Unova to release Pokemon. But he was stopped due to a person named Hilda, she was chosen by Zekrom to fight the king. After the king was defeated, the leader showed his true colors. He and the 7 sages challenged her, thanks to gym leaders and Elite 4, they were defeated and arrested."

"So they were disbanded?" Serena asked.

"No, we heard that the leader escaped our arrest so far only 6 of the 7 sages are in prison. And due to Hilda's request, the king was free and the two went on a journey for learning humanity and Pokemon."

"So in Unova, we have to be careful about Team Plasma?" Gladion asked.

"Yes." Lance said.

"Here is the next one, Team Magma and Team Aqua in Hoenn. They were rivals, and they had opposite goals."

"One is to create more land while one is to create more sea." Ash said.

"But the land and sea are shaped by nature, how are they going to make it?" Lillie asked.

"Remember Groudon and Kyogre? They could do it." Ash said.

"Yes, you see that last two years on the news, the weather wasn't steady in Hoenn, because that one time, Team Magma found Groudon and try to control them by using Red Orb, but it was stopped by a boy named Brendan and Team Aqua. At first we thought Team Aqua was formed to stop Team Magma, but then after Team Magma was released, they showed their true colors and used the Blue Orb to control Kyogre. Team Magma worked with Brendan to stoped them, but they escaped the arrest. Brendan wanted to protect the orbs, he hid them in Mt Pyre, which only us and him knew."

"So did Hoenn suffered any climate changes now?"

"No. I guess they wouldn't come out right now." Ash said. "They failed once, so they don't want to fail twice."

That afternoon, they told them about Team Flare.

"Team Flare's goal is to create a beautiful world by destroying it. We have no clue who the leader is."

Ash said, "Lance, can I tell this story?"

"Sure, Ash."

"They heard once of the folklore in Kalos, the ultimate weapon. A man named AZ had a Floette, it joined the war of Kalos and got killed. AZ was sad, so he created a machine to revive it. Well, it was revived, but due to his hatred towards the war, Floette left him. In agony, AZ made the reviving machine into an Ultimate Weapon, which destroyed the world and end the war."

"So the world has been destroyed once?" Gladion asked.

"Yes. But Team Flare found the weapon, they needed Xerneas and Yveltal's energy to open it. They controlled them in their secret lab in Geosenge Town, wanting to use it to destroy the world. Thanks to a person named Calem, he freed Xerneas and Yveltal, he stopped the weapon from going off, but the Team fled after the collapse of the lab we didn't know where they were hiding now."

"Ash was correct. We didn't know when they would strike again, which is why we need to watch out them when we are in Kalos." Then they said to continue tomorrow.

The next day, Ash started by saying Team Evil.

"Team Evil is also dangerous in Tremin, since they did the most dangerous actions in the world."

"You mean Shadow Pokemon like Thrister said?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Shadow Pokemon can't feel anything but hatred, sadness and negative emotions, their power is strong enough to kill a person." Lance said.

"Yes. The original boss of this team is Zachery, he was the champion of Tremin, so he ruled all Tremin and turned it into a dark place. Thrister and his brother, Chris came to this island, they used their trust with Pokemon to challenge the transportation battles, due to every captain is an admin of Team Evil, they all used Shadow Pokemon. That didn't stop them, they defeat everyone of them and asked them to join them. Then the captains become traitors to the Team. They challenge four captains and won, causing Zachery to have a full 6 on 6 battle against Thrister. Thrister won eventually and asked Zachery to change his mind, which he agreed, so Chris let Zachery and the others free."

"Is it okay that you didn't arrest them?" Lillie asked.

"Well, they are doing a good job holding Transportation Battles, and they also helped capture the rest of Team Evil. But Team Evil hasn't disbanded, that is for sure." Lance said.

"Next is Team Galactic in Sinnoh, their goal is to create a world for themselves. In other words, a new world only for them."

"Creating a new world? How in the world they will do it?" Serena asked.

"They almost did it. Do you remember last year, when Dia and Palmo disappeared?"

"I remember, Dad and Gina searched them for a long time, when they were back, they were heavily injured."

"Yes, Team Galactic controlled Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf to made the red chains, which controls Dialga and Palkia. They were controlled, until a boy named Lucas saved them. That was when Dad and Gina found them, Gina took Team Galactic to the Reverse World."

Serena said, "But they escaped, which made you her punching bag."

"Punching bag?" Lance asked.

"Don't ask, Lance, I heard her yelling that they escaped and trying to stop her from destroying our house, but I got punched everywhere before her anger subsidized."

"I am sorry to hear that." Lance wanted to laugh, but Ash gave him a glare.

Lillie said, "So that is all?"

"There is one more, which is the terrible one. Team Rocket." Lance said.

"Team Rocket originated from here in Kanto, they were like Team Terror, stealing Pokemon, murder and so on. But when they arrested, they were set free immediately. We still couldn't find the mole in International Police."

Lance said, "Yes, I also heard that they were trying to create new Pokemon, too. "

Lillie asked, "So do you find any of the base or something?"

"No, which is the strangest thing. We couldn't locate any members, when they lost, they ran so fast for us to chase." Ash said.

"Thank you Ash, that is it for today, now starting tomorrow, I will teach you all of the tactics, and since you 4 are special, I contacted the rangers to help. If you did a good job, you can also be a member of rangers." The gang cheered at the revelation.

In the next 6 days, Lance called Kellyen, Solina and Ben to teach them ranger skills, Ash and Lance also taught some International Police skills. The other 3 at first couldn't keep up with them, but the more time they spent on training, the more skilled they are. Not long after, they all passed the test and got membership of International Police and Rangers. They also got a good score of 59 from both Professors.

* * *

"Welcome to the ending ceremony, during these 60 days, you guys learned a lot of things in the camp." Professor Oak said.

"Now us, the Professors have decided the prize for the winners."

He took out 4 cards and said, "You will gain the free membership of a Professor. Which you can carry all your pokemons when you have more than 6 after you become a trainer."

Everyone cheered, which made the Professors ask them to be quiet.

"Now the winner of the summer camp is… Group A!"

Ash and Serena jumped in joy, the same goes for Lillie and Gladion.

"Good job, you 4!" "I know you will win!" "Way a go!"

Everyone cheered for them, except a person who is whinning.

"What? How come Ashy Boy and his group win! I am suppose to be the best!"

Gary Oak yelled at his grandfather.

"Gary, they all got over 90, so they would be the winner."

"But Grandpa…"

"Gary, I don't want to hear your whining." Professor Oak gave him a stern look, which made him feared.

"Now will Ash, Serena, Lillie and Gladion come forward?"

They all nodded and came forward, all the Professors congratulated them and award the prizes for them. They happily receive the prize and thanked them. The camp also ended with taking a picture of all people.

The next day, Ash and the others decided to head back to Sevestar, they said goodbyes to others and flew back home.

* * *

 **So this marks the end of the Summer Camp. Ash and the other 3 all gained the membership of Professors, Rangers, and International Police, which is a big feet. The reason I did this is because it will play a part in the upcoming story.**

 **Next time in the prologue, Ash will travel some places which will be curcial to the story Be sure to read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13 Places to go

Chapter 13

During 10 months, Ash and his friends still play together at Ash's house. Lillie, Gladion, Serena and Ash also trained with the rangers and International Police, since they were young, they would do some easy work like protecting Pokemon from the dangers.

Adam decided to bring them to Rota for a week, so they went there and met their cousin, Queen Iline.

"Aunt Grace, it is nice to see you again." Queen Iline hugged her.

"Me too. You have become a nice queen, haven't you?"

"Of course. Ash, Mark, Serena, Emma, Zossie, Minami, long time no see."Queen Iline said to them.

"Your highness." The six children bowed.

"No need to be formal. Just be like the old days." Iline smiled.

"Thank you. So is Reiley and Korrina here, too?" Mark asked.

"Reiley went to Sinoh, and Korrina just went back to Kalos last week."

"Man… We missed them." Emma whinned.

They six kids told Queen Iline about Summer Camp, which she gave them a smile after hearing it. Then they went to play at the garden with Pikachu and Sylveon. They played tag and enjoyed the view.

"I caught Pikachu!" Ash said while catching the yellow mouse.

"Ash! I am here!" Pikachu said while standing beside Emma.

"Huh? Then who is…" The Pikachu on Ash's hand started to glow, a pink cat appeared in Ash's arms.

"It is Mew!" Zossie said.

"So you come to play with us?" Ash asked Mew, who used her tiny hands to cover her mouth and giggled.

"I guess that Mew came here to play with you, she comes here once a week." Queen Iline said.

"Then let's play together." Minami said.

They played tag now that Mew is it, but the tricky Psychic type used teleport to caught Serena.

"Hey! No fair!" She then tried to tag Emma, who just ran. They had fun that week until they decided to go home. Mew was a little sad that her friend needed to go, Ash said, "Don't worry, Mew. We will be back and play with you." He held her tiny arms. Mew nodded her head in agreement. Then they bid farewell.

* * *

Another week, Palmo took Ash, Lillie and Reisa to Alto Mare with Adam's approvement. "Is that a race?" Ash saw the water race.

"Yes, it looks like this year's water race is starting. Do you want to try it?" Palmo asked.

"I would like to."Reisa said. "Me too." Ash nodded. Lillie said, "No for me. Sylveon, do you want to watch with me?" Sylveon nodded.

They went to the race court with 8 participants racing, after they started, Ash, Reisa and the other participant took the lead. But unluckily, Ash fell in the water. He quickly got up, but he got the last place, it was not until that a strange force pulling the string line and made Ash moved faster to the same place with Reisa.

"How do you get so fast?" Reisa asked.

"I don't know."

But unfortunately, Ash went the wrong way, letting Reisa got the trophy.

After the race, Palmo asked, "Ash, what happened at the race?"

"I don't know. It is like someone is pulling, but not the Totodile."

"Strange."

Then they went to the museum, they saw a girl who was looking at them carefully.

Ash and the others immediately chased her, they went into a garden.

"What is this place?" Ash asked.

"It might be the secret garden where Latias and Latios lived."

Then a Latios and a girl who looked like the former one came.

"Who are you? Why are you here in the place?"

Ash said, "We didn't mean any harm, we just followed this girl here."

Then a elderly man came and said, "Wait, Bianca." He turned to Ash, "Is it true?"

Ash nodded. Then the man said, "I am sorry, my name is Lozeno. It seems like Latias wanted to play with you."

Lillie asked, "Latias?" Then the girl that looks like Bianca turned into Latias.

"Oh, so you also have a human disguise, too?" Ash asked. Latias nuzzled him affectionly, Lillie suddenly felt uneasy.

Reisa said, "Looks like somebody is jealous."

Lillie pouted, "It is not like that."

Bianca said, "I am sorry for my behavior. I am Bianca. But you said also had a human disguise, what do you mean?"

Palmo said, "Which means that we are also Pokemon."

"Wait, you four all are Pokemon?"

Reisa said, "Not us girls, but boys are."

Latios suddenly fly around Ash, then he gasped.

"You are Arceus! Forgive me for not noticing you at first hand."

Ash said, "No need to panic, I won't blame you."

Latias then let Ash played the swing with her, while Latios is talking to Palmo, who revealed to him that he is Palkia. Not long after, Lillie and Reisa also joined the fun.

They played together until Palmo said they needed to go back home. Which made Latias a little sad, but Latios comforted her and told them to come back sooner, which they agreed.

* * *

In Hoenn, the place Ash often went was a Mirage Island, after befriending Latias and Latios in Alto Mare, Ash got an Eon Flute, so that he could used it to summon them and soar through the sky. (No mega) Ash and his father came to this island, they set it as a home and a training spot for them for them.

"Dad, are you sure that this island won't be found?"

Adam daid, "Of course, son. Mirage Island can move around Hoenn, not even others can access to it. We were lucky to find one here."

"You are right. But what if others find out this island? What should we do?"

"Maybe I will ask Palmo to set a barrier since he rules space."

Adam called out Gina from the water, she quickly took Palmo here. After talking about the islands safety problem, he set up a barrier using his powers. "Now it is finished." Palmo wiped a sweat on his forehead.

Adam said, "Thank you for your help. Now we can be safe here."

"No problem, Dad."

* * *

In Sinnoh, they often went to Mt. Cornet. Since their Uncle Tobias lived there and it is also where Dia and Palmo was born.

Ash, Mark and Minami went to visit Tobias with Adam and Delia, Tobias said, "Glad to see your children achieve a lot of things even though they weren't on a journey." Tobias praised Adam.

"Yeah, so how was your gym challenge?"

"Since I have Darkrai, the league is nothing. But I have no intention to become the champion." Tobias replied.

"Well, it really is your style." Delia said.

Then they laughed. Ash asked," Uncle, if I challenge the Sinoh League, can you also come?"

Tobias rubbed his hair and said, "Of course. Maybe I will participate too."

"So maybe we can have a battle?"

"Maybe." Tobias smiled at his nephew.

They played with Tobias' Darkrai that week until they went back home.

* * *

In Unova, Adam would take his children to Pokestar Studios due to Dragon Slayer be a greatest hit. The President Mr. Gold asked the children to film movies in this year. They agreed and took part in a lot of filming.

"Hey Serena, how was your acting?"

"Great, the Red Fog of Terror looks a little scary, but I somehow did it. And you?"

Ash said, "Ghostbuster is the same, but I really like the idea of possessing people. And the president agreed that next time I will film in the Love & Battles with Lillie."

"Good for you. Mine is The Intruders."

They filmed a lot of movies that year when they had time, Ash and Serena also got the Golden Award for the best actor and actress.

* * *

In Kalos, the place they went often is Shalour City, since they would meet Gurkinn Reiley and Korrina there. They also liked to watch their grandfather doing gym battles.

"Korrina, do you want to be a gym leader someday?" Ash asked.

"Maybe. If I did, I hope to battle you, right? Riolu?" Riolu nodded his head.

"Well, it is a promise." Ash and Korrina fist bumped.

Then Gurkinn asked Ash and Korrona to have a unofficial battle. Ash used Sylveon while Korrina used Riolu.

"Use Force Palm!"

"Dodge and use Moonblast!"

Two Pokemon didn't hold back, they both got serious damage.

"You are good, Ash."

"You two."

"But I won't lose! Riolu! Use Pound!" Korrina said, Riolu started to rush at Sylveon.

"Time to finish it! Attract!"

Then Riolu was embodiment by love.

"Oh no! Riolu! Snap out of it!"

Ash smiled. "End this up with a Draining Kiss!"

Sylveon slowly approach Riolu and gave it a kiss, not long after it fainted.

"Riolu is unable to battle, Sylveon wins." Gurkinn said.

Korrina sighed, "I guess I lost. That was a tricky strategy."

"Yeah. I know."

After healing Riolu, they decided to train once more.

* * *

In Alola, the place they went the most was Hano Grand Resort. Thanks to Kahili, they got the VIP member card, so they could go there whenever they wanted.

Ash and Lillie were sitting at the Hano Beach, Ash said, " Lillie, what is your dream?"

"My dream?"

"Yes, we had heard from others about their dream, but you were the one left to tell me."

Lillie said, "Well, I wanted to travel with you, just the two of us." She said while having pink color on her face.

Ash also did the same thing. "Um… yeah, but what if this dream had achieved?"

"If you be the Pokemon master, then I will be one, too. If I pick a type, maybe I will choose Ice type."

"Why Ice?"

"It is beautiful and powerful. I also love the coldness they owned. It is cool."

"I see."

Then they didn't know what to say, instead, they had their heads rest on each other and took a nap.

Meanwhile, Lusamine saw this and secretly took a picture of them, before she woke them up and told them to go.

* * *

In Vigorate Region, Ash would like to go to Slaven City, since it was the place where fairy tales were originated.

One day, Ash and Minami were seeing the sights of the city.

Ash asked, "Minami, I was wondering, how did your birth mother died?"

Minami asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Since your father started to treat you badly, I was thinking if it was related to her death."

Minami said, "She died in a car crash, that day was my birthday, she wanted to buy me a present, but a truck crashed into her car and killed her. I would never forget the sight of the body when I saw her."

"I am sorry to hear that…"

"Please don't be. I have new family thanks to you all. Right now I would do what my mom couldn't finish." She took out a camera.

"So that was the camera that was originally giving you as a gift from your mother?"

"Yes. I told you before, I wanted to take amazing pictures, that dream didn't change."

Then they took some more pictures and enjoyed themselves at the fairy tale like city.

* * *

In Tremin, they would like to go to Lightdark City to visit Whisheart and Evilost.

"Evilost, are you here?" Ash called out.

Then Evilost came and said, "Young Master Ash, you are here so soon?"

"Yeah, how are you and Wisheart?"

We just had a battle, but I lost again. I just don't know why I am called Evilost, Evil couldn't win against Justice."

Ash laughed at the words. "So is Wisheart also here, or she is in Fairy Ruins?"

"She is here, I will call her."

Evilost disappeared for a second, then two legendaries appeared.

"Ash, nice to see you again!" Wisheart nuzzled against Ash.

"Nice to see you, too. So do you two get along?"

"Yes. Although having evil in his name, he is a kind one." Wisheart winked.

Evilost blushed and said, "It is not the time for flirting."

"Sorry, so who are you in love with?" Wisheart asked Ash.

"Wh…why do… do you ask…" Ash suddenly blushed madly.

"I can make it come true, just spill the beans."

Whisheart then was smacked by Evilost.

"Hey!" "Sorry, I can't let you invade the chosen one's privacy."

Ash whispered, "It… is …Lillie…"

Wisheart said, "I see. I will know that you two will have an important fate. Don't lose her."

Ash then started to cover his face.

"This is too embarrassing…"

After playing with them, Ash went back to his family.

* * *

 **I had list the places Ash would often go during the year after the summer camp. The next chapter would be the last chapter of the Prologue. Be sure to read and review. Please.**


	14. Chapter 14 Before the Journey

Chapter 14

Ash is now 9 years old, during his 8-year-old year, he did a lot of stuff, he didn't feel tired, but happiness.

"Pikachu, Sylveon, could you believe it? I have one more year to start my journey! Man! I can't wait!"

Pikachu and Sylveon also cheered for him, they also jumped in joy. Adam came in and said, "Ash, it is time."

"Time for what?" Ash asked.

"Follow me."

Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon followed Adam outside, Ash asked, "Dad, what are we doing?"

Adam said, "It is time for me to teach you how to make a Pokemon."

"Make a Pokemon? That is awesome."

Adam chuckled. "Yes, but it will be tiring. You have to be careful."

"Okay."

Adam taught him how to use his energy, Ash first couldn't control it, which made both Pikachu and Sylveon worried. But then he quickly control it, then he ised the energy to make a new Pokemon. Which has white fur and a fin like tail, and it has a system that could put some disks.

"I finished. But what is this?" Ash asked.

"Hmm… it looks like it is a new pokemon. What do you want to call him?"

Ash thought and thought, then he said, "Silvally. How is it."

"A nice name, now we just need to put a soul inside to make it alive. It is lucky that Gina loves collecting lonely souls, she gave me one."

Then Ash put the soul in the body, not long after, it suddenly awake.

"Where are I…" Silvally looked around.

Ash said, "You are a new pokemon, Silvally."

Silvally looked at himself, then it started to run around and play with Pikachu and Sylveon.

"So what moves and type are you giving?" Adam asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could make a Pokemon that could change typing like us. I want Silvally to be like it."

Adam said, "I knew you would think of that. I went to Vigorate and Tremin to gather some type energy and make them into these."

Adam took out 17 discs. Each one saia a memory and the typing.

"You made these beforehand?"

"I am your father, I know what you are thinking."

"Thanks dad. Its ability is called RKS System. If I put the disc inside, it could change types."

"Nice one."

* * *

After finishing the information of a new Pokemon, they head to Aether Paradise to meet the family.

"Ash, long time no see." Mohn greeted him.

"You too. Mr. Mohn. How was the study?" Ash asked.

"We decided to look more about the Tapus and the Ultra Beasts, it is fine now."

"Great."

Mohn asked Lillie and Gladion to play with Ash while he and Adam had somethings to talk.

They decided to play hide and seek, Pikachu, Sylveon, Gladion and Lillie went to hide. It didn't take too much time for Ash to find out all of them except Lillie.

"How do you know I am here?" Gladion asked.

"You often hid there. Now Lillie is the only one left."

They searched everywhere, but they didn't find her. Then Ash got a call from the URS.

"Captain Phyco?" Ash asked.

"Ash, there are Ultra Beasts appearing near your location."

"What?! How?"

"We don't know, but we will be on the way, please try to hold on until we come."

"I understand."

They quickly rushed to the location Phyco gave him, they saw Lillie was captured by a Nihilego.

"Lillie!" Ash and Gladion yelled.

"Ash! Brother!"

Then they saw a scared Faba. Gladion said, "Faba, do something!"

"But…"

Ash said, "No time, Silvally! I choose you!"

Silvally appeared and saved Lillie from Nihilego, Lillie then fainted on Silvally's back.

"Thank you Silvally." Ash said.

Gladion asked, "Ash, what is that Pokemon?"

"Silvally, I made this Pokemon. I…"

Before he could continue, Ash also got a call from Phyco that the second floor came out a lot of Ultra Beasts. So they went there immediately.

When they got to the preservation area, what they saw was a shock to them.

"Dad!" Gladion rushed towards the heavily injured Mohn and a crying Lusamine.

"Mother?" Gladion asked. Lusamine hugged Gladion with tears.

Ash joined Dulse and Soleria to communicate the Ultra Beasts back to their world by battling, they fended them off.

"Where is dad?" Ash asked.

"He went to Alola since he heard that U'la U'la Island is also under attack by a Guzzlord."

"Then I'll go too!" Ash said.

"No, you can't." Dulse said.

"Why not?" Ash started to get angry.

"Adam can take care of this, right now you should comfort them."

Soleria said while looking sorrowful at the Aether Family.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"A Kartana cut him in his chest." Dulse said.

Ash then started to cry, he fell down his knees.

"No way…"

Soleria said, "Right now we need to find how the Ultra Beasts come to this world."

Adam was back from Alola. Dulse asked, "How was it?"

Adam shook his head. "Nanu lost his family except his niece."

"More deaths?" Ash hugged Adam and cried.

Adam closed his eyes and said to Lusamine.

"I am sorry."

Lusamine said, "Mohn… he tried to save me…now he is gone…"

Lusamine hugged Gladion tightly.

Adam saw Lillie fainted on Silvally's back, He said, "Ash, is Lillie fine?"

"Silvally saved her before she was taken away by Nihilego." Ash said. "But His attacks are too strong to handle for now."

Adam closed his eyes and took out a helmet like thing.

"I didn't want to do this, but he should wear this helmet."

He placed it on Silvally's head, which made him unconfortable.

"Silvally, right now just be patient. If you can control your powers, your helmet would come off easily." He hesitated for a second and then nodded.

For Mohn's death, they held a funeral, Lillie and Gladion was hurt that they didn't say good bye to Mohn, but with Ash and the others cheer them up, they felt a little better.

* * *

3 months after, Ash yelled, "You are going to leave Sevestar?"

Gladion said, "Yes, mother wanted to research more informations left by our father."

Lillie said, "I am sorry, we will not meet often… It hurts to say goodbye."

"I understand." Ash said, "We will be missing you guys."

Then Ash and his friends held a farewell party for the Aether family, they were so touched that they bursted into tears. Before they left, Ash said, "Gladion, one more thing."

"What is it?"

Ash took out a pokeball. "Silvally, or now it is called Type Null, I want you to keep it "

Gladion looked at him with shock. "Are you sure?"

Ash smiled, "I trust you to take care of it."

Gladiongot the Pokeball and nodded to Ash, then they left Sevestar.

A month before Ash's tenth birthday, Ash also left his friends to live in Kanto with his aunt, a lot of his friends were sad since two of their friends already left, Ash would be the third one. But they respected Ash and encouraging him.

In Delia's house, Ash often plays with Leaf when Delia isn't home, and sometimes have an argument with Gary. But he was happy that month, because he could start achieving his dream.

* * *

 **This is the end of the Prologue. Thank you for reading this. Right now I will take a break from writing. But it won't be too long.**

 **The next story will be Ash's journey. I will start with Kanto and explain how Ash got the Pokemon I wrote in my Profile. Be sure to review and read it. See you next time.**


End file.
